Love In The Light
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: The Mask of Paths takes you where you need to before taking you where you want to go. For one Toa on his search for Mata Nui, he's needed to heal a spirit. In turn Takanuva and River are taken on a journey of a life time that stretches over worlds...
1. In with a Bang!

Story Co-Authored by Omicron the IceQueen and Sinead Rivka

Love in the Light

Chapter One:

In with a Bang!

The overlook was pretty in its own right, not completely and utterly _stunning_ like some areas, but still very nice.

River O'Malley hated her name. She hated that her parents had the bad taste to name her after a water feature. All through her young years in school, she had been teased because of her looks, her unusual yet bland name, everything, and her parents had never listened to her, thinking that she was just looking for attention.

Snorting, wavering even though she was sitting on a log overlooking her favorite valley, River took another draw from the bottle of raspberry Schnapps. Frigging parents. She sniffed, glad for the foresight of bringing a blanket to wrap around her shoulders on the early fall night, knowing that it was going to start to get cold once the breeze kicked up.

Some shifted in the air, not a true breeze the young woman was expecting but more... almost like some unseen hand was tugging at the air, drawing it forwards and upwards, making the air pressure increase enough to make one pop their ears.

Through her inebriated state, Riv blinked slowly at the odd air currents. It... wasn't s'possed to do that...

It wasn't supposed to start becoming visible either for that matter, but become visible in trails of white and green (odd). The transparent streaks in the air where joined with other barely visible colors. Traces of blue, red, brown and black slowly started to rise up and curl into something not unlike an image of a black hole in the air some ten or so feet up.

Dude. What the hell was she drinking? Looking down at the bottle again, River squinted at it, vision blurring, and then looked up at the 'black hole' again. Mindlessly, she took another swig. Might as well enjoy the show.

In the time between one heart beat and the next, the transparent formation became solid and twice as large. A pulse of energy surged out, making the air vibrated and the ground shiver in protest as the now clear vortex exploded in size again and opened wide enough to let the stormy sounds of inside come to sudden life... as well as a male voice screaming.

_"-Oh fragging Makuta bones IiiieeeAAHHH! OPENING!" _

Never let it be known that who was coming couldn't make an entrance, even when he wasn't trying.

Spitting her drink out and staring, Riv put the bottle down. This HAD to be watched!

The vortex essentially spat out a flailing, brightly colored form that was reflecting what dimming light extremely well, there was only the impression of gold and silver and metal.

A yelp of, "Gravity!" was heard before the form dropped... Just beyond the edge of the cliff.

The mid-air form twisted summoning his staff from sub-space and with a mental command the end snapped forward. Using all his strength, the being used his staff to slammed the scythe end in to the edge to stop his fall, the sharp edge sliced through the guardrail and into the ground itself.

The body slammed into the cliff face and the fall was stopped. After a moment a muffled, "Ow." drifted up.

If the twenty-one-year-old was sure of her feet, she was also quite sure that she wouldn't go over there. Since she had the feeling that she was drunk as a skunk, and knew from the rubbery feelings in her knees that she wouldn't be able to stand ... she just sat there, staring at the staff. Did ... someone seriously just pop through a vortex? That only happened in science-fiction movies!

The air was smoothing back to normal as the male voce started to grumble and evidently cursing in a different language (or four) before there were sounds of scrabbling and scraping.

Running would be a good idea... but she was faaarrr too curious and her drunken mind was sure that she could handle anything that came up over the cliff.

"Ow! Fragging- I am going to strangle the other Nuva..." A golden hand reached over the edge, five digits like a human hand but it was metal and had distinct claws and had a glowing quality to it as it reflected the dying sunlight. The claws scraped on the ground before digging in and getting a firm grip.

It didn't help that the hand was about twice as big as a normal human hand.

"Shiiiiiit," River moaned softly. Now would be a good time to run. Maybe she couldn't handle this. Not good.

The scythe like blade was unloaded and tossed over the edge before another hand dug its claws in and the very much glowing being that looked more metal than flesh pulled himself up and over.

Calmly replacing the cap on the bottle of Schnapps, River placed it to one side. She was scared enough that it was burning her mind sober.

The being was humanoid in shape, and armored. A golden mask with three ridges clung to it's..._his_face...no, it was his face. Bright eyes- copper iris like rings on a vivid white back drop and yellow center, scanned around as he sat up on knees while lifting his scythe up again, grasping it in his right hand.

Those copper and white eyes landed on the human, before blinking.

She stared at it in silence for one long moment before muttering, "That's it... I'm never drinking alone again. Weird fucking shit happens."

"Try dimension hopping." Takanuva snorted as he stood and gave himself a good shake to dislodge dirt and a few leaves from his frame.

"Who the hell are you? Where did you come from? What... the hell... was that vortex-thingie?"

"I am Takanuva, Toa of light." The living elemental said leaning on his staff, the scythe blade snapping up to its vertical position. For someone that almost fell to his death and fell out of the sky he was remarkably calm, "I came from Metru Nui in the Matoran Universe, and that was a gateway of time, space and dimensions."

"You... are strange." River replied, gathering herself and trying to get to her feet, wavering back and forth as she caught her balance, then pointing up at him. "An'... an'... you're strange."

"And you look like you had some of Le-Koro's pink drinks." Takanuva said looking down at River, tilting his head a little with a lifted eye ridge.

"Iunevenknowwhatchertalkinbout," she slurred, moving to sit carefully upon her log again. "Had some razzburry shhnooops... shnoppsss, I mean. Is my birthday! Girl c'n celebrate on 'er birffday, right?"

Takanuva frowned and stepped forward, kneeling down in front of the human he let his staff rest in the spot between shoulder and neck. Wrapping his fingers around one of River's hands in his right, his other reached out and was pressed against her forehead. Warmth spread out from both his palms, but not body heat it was something else.

Unexpected tears began to well up in her eyes, and she just let them fall. That... whatever it was... felt so good, so right. She let herself lean forward into this person from her dream, closing her eyes. At least he was solid. She wanted to ask so many questions, but she was so tired of trying to figure out the world on her own.

"Whatchu doin'?" she murmured, too tired to protest the good feeling.

"I'm not as good as my sister Gali, but light is just as much a healing element as water." Takanuva said as he let go of River's hand only to wrap his own hand around the young woman side, spreading out his fingers. "Whatever you did to yourself, this is worse than the pink drinks..." The Toa trailed off as he focused on purifying as well as healing.

Sniffling, she shook her head against his palm. Whatever he was doing, it was clearing out her head, and... "Can't heal heartbreak. Can't heal hurt." She rubbed at her face, clearing it of tears as best she could.

"That takes time and friends." Takanuva agreed softly, understanding all too well.

"Don' have much on the friends side of things," she murmured, shaking her head again and looking up the road. "Gotta get home... don' wanna sleep out here tonight..."

"It's a nice night," Takanuva said pulling his hands away, and leaving a trail of light in the air for a moment, "Er, where is 'here' by the way?"

"Colorado," she murmured, looking up the road again, seeming to make a decision and standing up again, picking up the bottle, squinting at the top and twisting it so that it was secure. "Home is just that way... but you c'n come if you want."

The Toa stayed in his kneeling position and looked like he was considering 'Colorado' with deep interest, paused and shrugged as he stood, "Never heard of it. By the way, what kind of Rahi are you?"

"Rahi? Th'hellizzat?" She shook her head, then found herself wavering again. No, shaking the head was a bad idea. "I'm human."

"...I think I heard that term somewhere in the Great Archives." Takanuva muttered, fallowing behind River and watching around him and the human with an eye for detail that came from his time as the Matoran Chronicler.

She walked on towards her home. It was a cabin that rested at the end of the road, which, as it would turn out, was a very long driveway. She walked up to the front door, which was unlocked, then wavered again and looked up at the dream-person. "You should fit. Jus' don' break the furniture." Walking in through the door, she opened the other half of it so that he could fit through.

The Toa flipped his staff and slid it over one shoulder and into his subspace pocket before bending his many-foot frame and peering in, judging for himself. Taking a breath, shrugged again since he had nowhere else better to be as he waited for the other mask he had to recharge, he stooped and squirmed in. Granted he'd never squirm around the other Toa, or the Matoran but they weren't around that he knew of so his dignity should be safe.

The entire house was open, with only a few places where walls were set up for the intent of privacy around bedrooms or bathrooms. A wall of windows facing southwest, supposedly to catch sunlight, were reflecting the now-two occupants of the house. The living, kitchen, and dining areas all had ceilings that were anywhere between ten and twelve feet tall. The rooms were off to the right, and Riv made her way towards one of them, and thankfully didn't look to make it up the stairs.

After a moment of looking around Takanuva dimmed his eyes and the near vivid gold and silver coloring of his armor dulled and melted into rusty orange, red and black. Now that he didn't stand out as much he watched the human staggered off, but didn't say anything. Hoping that River would still know where to go to rest, despite her mental and physical fog.


	2. Reason

Story Co-Authored by Omicron the IceQueen and Sinead Rivka

Love in the Light

Chapter Two:

Reason

The first indication that River was awake and unhappy about that state of being was a loud groan muffling and waning off into a pathetic whimper. Walking out of her room in an old, rather large t-shirt and worn, holey leggings, she covered her eyes with a hand and shaded the sensitive sight as best as she could while she made her way out of her bedroom and into the living... room... 

And to see the dream-person sitting smack-dab in the middle of a patch of sun, _gleaming_. Yelping at the brightness and shoving the heels of both hands into her face to press at her eyes, River muttered, "Of course, my _one_ hallucination has to actually not be a hallucination."

Still keeping her eyes covered, she navigated her way to the kitchen unerringly by memory, going for aspirin and a large glass of water. 

"I am not a hallucination." Takanuva's voice drifted over, the tone sounding of one that was mostly in a trance like state but still agreeing. His eyes were 'closed,' thin lines of white over dark copper backdrop. The flats of his feet were pressed together in the classic Bionicle pose with hands resting on his bent knees.

"I c'n tell," she murmured between drinking down the water as fast as she could. Sighing, finding a seat in some shade, she moved to get a better look at her guest. "So... you falling out of a vortex in the sky, and finding me drunk as shit, and me bringing you home... not a dream." 

"Yeah, that happens to me a lot lately, the whole falling out of vortexes thing." Takanuva added and tilted his head at the human's voice but it was like most of his attention was on the sun light, "This light tastes so good." he added in a softer tone, almost a whisper. 

That got her to open her eyes just a touch, just enough to see what he was talking about. "You... can 'taste' light? And have you ever landed on someone?" 

"Yes and yes." Takanuva took a deep breath and opened his eyes at last, blinking and seemingly unfazed that he had direct sunlight in his eyes. 

Wincing and shaking her head, River sighed softly. "You _really_ aren't from around here. What did you say your name was?" 

"Takanuva," The Toa shifted and moves so his back was to the light and frowning at the human, "Come here a minute," he said offering his right hand, palm up and doing his best to retract his claws.

Frowning, she finished off her glass of water, then bit her lip before squinting her eyes almost shut as she ventured into the sunlight, towards her visitor. The light suddenly dimmed as Takanuva absorbed most of it for the few moments it'd take River walk closer. He was smirking though. 

"You're showing off, aren't you?" she asked in a deadpan tone, finally reaching his side. He was almost as tall as she was while sitting, just about coming up to her shoulder.

"Maybe just a bit." Takanuva said as he grasped River's hand and with a deft jerk had her in his lap, "Please don't panic." the Toa added as he wrapped one hand over the human's eyes and the other over the top of her head. The same warmth from the night before seeped out his hands and into River, healing the hang over better than a pain killer could. 

The moment she could think without pain, the young woman sighed in relief and felt her neck and shoulders relax completely. Leaning back against this being's chest, breathing easily, she murmured, "You just gave 'being good with his hands' a _whole_ new and non-erotic meaning." 

"Should see some of my brothers," Takanuva muttered and after a moment his hands lowered and rested them on his knees, looking down and tilting his head. A few claws twitched a little like he wanted to investigate this new person but restrained himself. "Better?"

"Much," River replied, smiling up at him just by tilting her head back and viewing him 'upside-down.' "Do you eat anything tangible? Because you look like you could ask me a million questions, and I'm now quite hungry, so..."

"I can eat most anything," Takanuva shrugged, and then thought about it, "Come to think about it I haven't had anything for the past eight day."

Blinking at him, she shook her head. "Can you have eggs? Because I'm gonna make some scrambled eggs, and you look like you need some feeding up." 

"I can always try." The Toa said as he started to flex his hands, arms and legs as he truly woke up out of the trance he'd been in to recharge his elemental powers in the dawn light. 

"Well, if you can't have that... what are the kinds of things that you eat?" River moved around the kitchen as if she owned it. In fact, if one took a close look around the house, it could well begin to show that there might not even be anyone else living with her at all... 

"Fruit, fish." Takanuva shrugged as he focused his vision and looked over at the human. Admittedly he had poked around the night before- personally his own Suvaand the hut/cabin before as a Matoran were a total mess in comparison. But in his defense it was mostly cluttered with copped stories. "Do you not live near a Koro? Or Metru?" 

"A... what?" Pulling the eggs from the fridge, she set them to one side before reaching in again and pulling out a pear and holding it out for him to take. "Here ... just to tide you over until I finish making the food. What are Koros and Metrus?" 

"Koro is a village and Metru is a part of a city. Or a city." Takanuva said and rose to go take the pear and peered at it from different angles by turning it in his hands. 

"There's a town a few miles away, and if I really want to get to a shopping center, I'd go just a bit farther." Turning back to the stove, she replied, "That's a pear. It's a sweet fruit."

Despite the mask and oddness of his mouth, Takanuva took a bite. He finished the pear whole in three bites, "Not bad, but the Le-Wahi stuff better- no offence." 

"Well, I have more fruits if you want them." River smiled and indicated the fridge. "Never hurts to try anything." 

The Toa rose up and stretched out, his parts shifting and making little sounds before he walked closer, "Thank you, for letting me stay here last night. It helped a lot." More so the last few hours of relaxing and, more importantly: basking. It had been a long time since he had the chance to do so without worrying about either Takanuva's own personal safety or others. 

Turning to smile at him, she replied, "It's my pleasure, and thank you for finding me last night." She smiled up at him, then turned back to the stove, starting to scramble some eggs. "It's been a long while since someone has looked out for me." 

"You have no Toa in this world?" Takanuva paused in poking the workings of the fridge, and two deft movements re-did what he just investigated. 

"No, no Toa." She sighed and looked to the otherworldly being. "And those who wish to protect others are few and far between. Even among parents." 

Takanuva stared for a moment and then he seemed to stand taller as he extended his senses out as far as he could. "Who protects your people from the Shadows and evils?" The protective side of all Toa was triggered and raising up, more so in him being a Toa of light that just found out there's was possibly no defenses from the 'shadows.' Namely the Makuta. 

Still not looking up from what she was cooking, River murmured, "Not many. Individuals, sometimes a community. There isn't much defense against evil or shadows here. Most live in a constant state of fear because of that. There really isn't much that those of us can do, Taka." 

The living elemental was glowing again and eyeing the nearest window as if he were about to march outside and personally eradicating all the 'Shadows' himself. A growl vibrated out of his chest, deep and a throw back to Takanuva's Hordika ancestors. 

Removing the now-scrambled eggs from the heat, River looked up at the Toa, reaching a hand out to rest it upon his arm, smiling, even if the smile itself was pained. "Life is what it is here. We do our best, and most of the time, that's just fine." 

Takanuva turned and wrapped his larger hand around the woman's, his copper and white eyes staring straight into River's. "As long as it takes the Mask of Paths to recharge, no darkness will hurt you. You have my heartpromise as a Toa." He said, half swiping his brother Lewa's line, putting his free left hand over his heart light. It was still visible between his fingers, pulsing in the try-pulse beat of the Bionicle. 

Protective this Toa was. 

That got a sweet smile from River, and she nodded an affirmative. "Thank you. Now," the young woman nodded towards the eggs, "those are about to go cold, and you don't want to have cold eggs." She smiled up at him, though. It had been so long since she had been feeling this safe. 

The Toa peered over her head and eyed the yellow stuff, remembering something the Turaga made and thus was instantly wary of it, "Uh..." 

"Only a taste to see if you like it," Spearing a fluffy piece with a fork, she held it up for him to take. "Just try it." 

After a moment Takanuva took the fork, clearly being careful not to damage it, or poke River with his claws. He tried the bite, making an interesting face but didn't gag or keel over in shock so Takanuva personally thought he was lucky. 

"It's...different." he admitted at last. 

"Different as in you want more, or different as in you're going to enjoy more fruit?" River was grinning at his face. It was like watching a child being given new food that they weren't sure of, but could begin to like, or just plain dislike. 

"I don't think I can be that picky," Takanuva flashed a grin, in the slightly odd Bionicle way that River would get used to, and was the near trade mark grin of Takua/Takanuva, the troublemaker at heart. 

"That's not an answer. Yes or no, do you want more?" She gently poked his chest with a finger, careful not to hurt herself with the action.

Takanuva twitch was barely visible, the poke came close to his heart-light. "Yes?"

"All right, then." Blinking at his reaction, the smile faded. "You shifted." One thing was for certain, River had sharp eyes and a keen sense for knowing when something was wrong.

"Maybe a little." Takanuva nodded, lifting a hand to cover the white glow in the middle of his chest and lowered the hand again. "Sometimes Toa are hyper aware of things near the heart light." He explained.

Spooning eggs onto a plate and pulling toast out of the toaster, she buttered it, handed him the plate, and started to pull together her own plate. "What is a heart light?"

"This," Takanuva tapped just below his living crystal, in water drop shape on in his chest, "It represents the three energies of a Bionicle. Those on Toa are larger and stronger since we are living elementals. But is also shows one's health, both of body and spirit."

"Interesting. That makes things a lot simpler. So it's not really a good thing to be trying to touch that, huh?" Leaning against the counter, she grabbed the ketchup and squeezed a liberal amount onto her plate to dunk the eggs and buttered toast into.

"It's not good or bad, it doesn't hurt." Takanuva added, "Sometimes it's unexpected to feel something near it," he had failed in the attempt of the fork and flicked out a tool from sub-space that played a role like it and was easier for his larger hand to work.

Hiding a grin behind a cup of water, River held her plate out, indicating the ketchup. "Try some eggs with this." 

Takanuva, leery, leaned way from the red stuff and eyed it as he seemed to sniff as if trying to smell the scent. The Toa had not long ago been a Hordika and there were still some things that were clinging in his actions. 

She didn't mind his actions, since most of them were similar to a human's actions. "It's salty, and tastes like tomatoes, which doesn't tell you anything useful..." 

"Not really..." Takanuva improvised by swiping a bite from River's plate instead of risk a thing that could be bad and the bit vanished in his mouth. The guy was quick for a being with so much mental. 

Laughing at his actions and moving to sit upon the counter, the young woman watched him. "You're really human-like for someone who isn't from around here." 

"I am Bionicle." Takanuva smiled back, "And I act as I always do." 

"But it's odd that I find you to be so much like our kind ...but more pure." She shrugged. 

The Toa finished off the plate, having spent the short time applying himself to wolfing it down as only a former Ta- and Po- and Le-Matoran could. "Pure? I'm a light elemental...?" 

"Well, that goes without saying, then." Smiling at him, she shrugged. "Did you want to see my property in daylight after I grab a shower?" 

"Yes please River." Takanuva said as he politely carried the plate back to the human, since he wasn't fully sure what to do with it, this wasn't like his own Suvaafter all. 

She smiled, taking it and rinsing it off before putting it into the dishwasher. "Do you know how to read in my language as well as you speak it?" 

"Er, no?" Takanuva hedged just a little, hadn't he been speaking Matoran this whole time? "I don't think so." He said, this time really listening to the words. Yep he was speaking Matoran. Wishing for Matoro, his friend and one of the best language masters he knew, Takanuva added "I think the Mask of Paths is translating." 

"Hm. I was going to point you towards my books. Well, I'll point you that way anyway." She grinned, took his hand, and brought him to a craft-room and study all rolled together in one. Sewing projects stood to one side, books lined two of the four walls, and windows took up the other two walls towards the front and rear of the house. 

The Toa drifted to the window after poking around and looked outside, spotting some long grass, like the reeds back in Ga-Koro. A memory popped up of an 8-day in Ga-Koro he spent learning how to weave, a half plot to spend more time with the female Matoran. "How long will you be?" 

"Half an hour... not too long. Just long enough so that I'm clean and feel alive again." She half-grinned, "Is that too long?" 

"No, no I was just wondering." Takanuva assured, and then found a book of maps and was instantly interested, "Where are we on these first if you don't mind?" 

Walking over, River pointed out the location ofColorado, then, in another book, a more detailed one of the state itself and where they were located upon that map. She looked up at him, wondering if that was all.

"Interesting maps," Takanuva said spreading his claws out on the book and was scanning it intently and committing the near universal map language to memory before starting to look at other maps. He was now distracted. 

Seeing that he was reading the maps deeply, River slipped away so that she may be able to feel human again. It just struck her as odd that he hadn't asked why her family wasn't living in the same house as she was. Then again, maybe they did things very differently from where he's from. 

In the short amount of time it took the human to return, Takanuva had plowed his way through many books, drawing on a Kanohi Rau he'd forgotten he had, the Toa managed to learn a lot. Takanuva stayed mostly with books that had to do with maps, flora and fauna though.

Having quizzed him on what he had learned, River walked along a stream with him. Something about the water had soothed him when they had chanced upon it, and she suggested that they follow it upstream. She was going to surprise him with what was there. 

"I miss the Koros," Takanuva murmured to himself as he looked around, the Toa had pulled out his staff a bit ago out of habit and a comfort to have a weapon in hand, "Are we going someplace, or anywhere?" He asked loader smiling in humor. 

"You'll see," she replied, ducking under a branch and over a fallen log at the same time. "What do the Koros look like?" 

"It depends on where they were." Takanuva back tracked and used his staff to basically poll-volt over the obstacle. "Ta-Koro, where I used to live, was at the base of one of the Volcanoes on Mata Nui and on a lake of lava for added protection." 

She continued to walk by the stream, waiting for the signs showing that they were close to her goal. 

Takanuva halted and inhaled sharply as he felt with a pang in the back, where his sub space pocket was over. "Aaaand the Mask of Paths is recharged... ow..." He reached back with his free hand and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Do you have to leave just now?" River asked as she paused beside a curtain of foliage. 

"I can, but that doesn't mean I will." Takanuva said looking back after giving himself a shake, "I'm here for a reason, I'd like to know why before I leap off into space and time again." 

Grinning, River pushed aside the foliage, revealing what could only be called a swimming-hole, fed by a not-quite-vertical stepped waterfall. "Then why not enjoy the scenery just for a little longer?" It was so nice to be able to have contact with something sentient. 

Hocking his staff between two large rocks Takanuva held the middle with one hand as he leaned forward with a foot hocked on the staff and looking around at this different angle, and into the pool, just because he could. "It's almost like Ga-Wahi!" 

"This is my favorite spot on my property." Walking forward and sitting on a sun-warmed rock, River took her socks off and rested them in the water after the hike. 

Takanuva stood and hocked his foot the other way on the staff and 'kicked' it up into his waiting hand and flipping it around before sliding it onto his back. The Toa waded into the water with a smile that came from a happy memory. "I can see why- hey! Fish!" 

After spending time in a Hordika form, Takanuva had a great interest in fish-y like things. 

Grinning, River shook her head. "They've been left in peace for far too long. If you want to grab a couple for dinner tonight, I can grill or fry them pretty well." 

"I can't do that. They're laying eggs!" The Toa said as he tried to come back out without disturbing the fish...much. 

"...they're... Taka, it's fall. They're not laying eggs, and if they are, then we have plenty of fish on this world. Nobody takes them from my property that I know of, and if they did, then you wouldn't see so many fish here." River silently wondered if he understood what she had been telling him. Survival of the fittest. "Most freshwater fish don't really raise their babies. They lay the eggs and then leave." 

"How would you like it if someone interrupted you when making a little one?" Takanuva grinned as he shook himself off, "Besides, my light staff doesn't spear fish well. At least this kind." 

She just stared at him for one long moment. "They're... animals. Not sentient." 

"So?" The Toa shrugged, "Gali told me never to interrupt something doing what I wouldn't want to be interrupted doing and I don't." 

"Who is Gali?" River wondered as she pulled her feet out of the water and let them dry in the sun. 

"One of my sisters of water," Takanuva came over and knelt down, before sitting near River, pressing the flats of his feet together in the classic and most conferrable sitting pose for the Bionicle body. "She was one of the great Toa Guardians that watched over my people before I became a Toa as well." 

"So... can anyone become a Toa, then?" The young woman stretched her arms above her head and watched the sunlight streaming through the leaves and playing on the water. 

"Only those who are destined for it." The light elemental explained, "In theory any Matoran can become a Toa, but only a few do, like me. Or Toa are made as Toa." 

"Huh. Interesting." 

Takanuva reached behind his shoulder, not reaching for his staff but pulled out the shimmering, slightly rusty and copper colored Mask of Paths, "I wonder why this brought me here." 

"Your guess would be better than mine. You've been to more worlds, I assume?" Looking at Takanuva, River smiled at him.

"Several worlds," Takanuva nodded, "Alternate realities and the like as well as different times. This thing is taking me all over." He waved the mask, only to pause and held it out at River, to the side, at her again and did that a few times.

No, he wasn't mistaken, the copper shine showed more clearly when it over lapped the human. "Hmmm..." 

She put her shoes back on, frowning. "What're you doing?" And her stomach, at that ever-so-timely fashion, decided to growl. Wonderful. 

"Huh, you're the reason I'm here." Takanuva lowered the mask and tilted his head at River. 

"I... I am?" She sat back, then blinked. "But I'm not important enough for anyone to be concerned with me." 

"No one is 'not important' River." The Toa said shifting and rising to his knees and placed the Mask he was holding on the stone beside River and in front of him before folding his arms on the stone this put them more at eye level, "The Mask of Paths takes the user to where they _need_ to be before taking the user where they want to go." 

She sighed and shook her head. "No, you really don't understand. I'm really not worth all the care you've been showing. I'm... I'm not worth anything." 

Takanuva rose and reached out, pulling the young woman over to him before lightly pressing his mask to her forehead in what was the Bionicle equivalent of a kiss. "Every life is priceless, and you my friendRiver, are worth more than you think." 

He pulled back a little and his copper and white eyes watched her for a moment before noticing the mask.

Something _clicked_. 

"Come with me." He said. 

"Go... go with you?" she blurted with a frown. "To where? Why?"

"Why not?" Takanuva asked back as he stood, holding the Mask of Paths in one hand, wiggling it side to side and holding his free hand palm up to River, "And to wherever it is that _you_ need to go." 

She looked up at him doubtfully before saying, "Can... If I go with you, can we just go back to my house before we go?" 

"I see no reason not to." The Toa slipped the mask into his subspace pocket, "Want a ride?" 

It would be faster... and she could decide upon the way what she wanted to do. Takanuva tilted his head, hand still out stretched and waiting. Though he twitched his clawed fingers in a 'Coming?' sort of way. Nodding hesitantly, she took his hand and used the leverage to stand up.

He pulled his staff off his back and lifted River up and over onto his back with surprising ease, "Hang on, I've been waiting to run for a while." 

"You... running... through _this_?" River stuttered. She knew her woods... they were kept clean, but there was a lot of overgrowth. 

"Only partly!" Takanuva waiting to be sure the human was holding on before leaping into a lope from a standstill and than he was running, weaving around trees and sometimes jumping to clear something or to get on the side of a trunk and jump off. The Bionicle body was faster and stronger than a human body, and few plant life effected a Toa's armor. 

Excluding the Morbuzakh, but we shall not get into that nightmare. 

It felt like she was flying... only so low to the ground, around the tree trunks. Grinning, she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from her toes, even though River still felt like she didn't deserve any of his attention. The spirit of light hopped, stretched out his legs and he found himself on that road from the first time. Shrugging he eased back into an easy lope, "Almost there!" 

"I can tell!" she replied, holding on tight. "You run damn fast, Taka!" 

"This is nothing!" Takanuva laughed, and it was one of those nice laughs to hear, "You should see Pohatu and his mask of speed!" 

"I don't think that I want to! This is fast enough for me!" she replied, enjoying the wind whipping her shoulder-length hair back from her face. 

"He's not bad," The Toa said as he slowed down and stopped in front of the house, scanning around before kneeling down to let Rive slide off. "Here you go." 

"Thank you." She walked up to the house, walking in without having to unlock the door, then began to double-lock windows as she passed them, thinking. "Where... where would we be going?" 

"Honestly it's a bit hit and miss but I've been popping out in the Matoran universe... get something to keep you warm in case we end up in a Ko- Metru or Wahi." 

Nodding, she opened a closet and pulled out a woolen knee-length pea coat, setting it aside before moving on to pull all the shades. "But... why should I go with you?" It's not like she really had anything holding her here ...no job, living off of a trust fund... guilt money still being deposited into her bank accounts. 

After a few minutes Takanuva's head peered around the door frame, "Did you say something?" 

"Why should I go with you?" she repeated, grabbing a walking staff and placing it beside the coat. 

Takanuva grasped the top edge of the doorframe and leaned into the room without really stepping in, "Why are you packing so fast?" he asked back, tilting his head in that way of his. 

Pausing, turning to look at him, River sat on her floor. "I asked you first... and I'll answer your question after you answer mine." 

Takanuva let go and came over to kneel down in front of the human, reaching out to grasp her smaller hands in his large silver ones. "You're heart is broken," The Toa said softly, "I can see, hear and smell it. Fire itself would cry if your spirit broke as well." 

"I... I need to find myself," she replied softly as she tried her hardest not to cry, her hands gripping his and feeling the living metal. "And whatever bit of truth is still in my heart knows that if I go with you... I'll find what I've lost." 

"Sometimes the best way to see yourself is to go away from your Koro." Takanuva said with understanding of someone who had gone through a lot (to say the least) to know the truth of his own words. 

Nodding and looking at her hands that were within his, River murmured, "I have to finish setting the house up." 

"I can wait outside if you'd like," Takanuva reached over and pulled River a little closer to press his mask to her head again. 

The action was comforting, even if she didn't know what it was supposed to signify. Closing her eyes, she released a deep breath. "No... please stay." 

The Toa rumbled softly in his chest before the sound smoothed into a clear purr. "It's alright, I'll be right here."


	3. Splashdown?

Story Co-Authored by Omicron the IceQueen and Sinead Rivka

Love in the Light

Chapter Three:

Splashdown?

Having sent Takanuva outside of the house so that she could set the alarm, River drew in a deep breath and looked at the covered furniture, double-checked the automated fan setting. She had already checked to make sure that all the bills would be automatically deducted from her accounts... and then nothing was left. Gathering up her hiking pack and walking staff, she punched the code into the system, hearing it activate and give her a minute to leave the front door and lock it.

And then she was ready. Turning to look at Taka, she swallowed, raised her head, and looked at him evenly. "I'm ready."

Takanuva was pulling off his Avohkii, and for a moment the near skeletal 'inner face' was half seen before the Mask of Paths was fitted on. It conformed into his face, though a little strange he still had his copper and white eyes and it was him. "Same." Takanuva took a deep breath and focused on activating the Kanohi.

That... had been weird. But he wasn't human, so it just would have to be dealt with. Walking up to him and resting her hand within his once more, River O'Malley got as close as she could to his frame.

"Okay, it's forming." Takanuva looked up at the portal that was forming in the air one good jump up, at least for him. As soon as the swirling thing stabilized his swapped masks, the Mask of Paths was dumped into subspace along with River's walking stick before the human herself was up in his arms and the Toa of light charged up and into the portal.

"Hang on!"

Squeaking and holding on tight, River did everything that she could not to look at the portal... or what was going on as they passed through the portal. Takanuva wrapped his arms around the young woman, holding on as tight as he dared. There were glimpses now and then of other worlds filled with beings both familiar and unfamiliar to either of them. The portal itself was filled with light and darkness of different kinds, mostly only the Toa could see it so it was as wonderful as it was terrifying. He held onto River to keep her from going into an opening that would lead to a world she or he or both may never get out of.

Copper and white eyes narrowed at what was in front of Takanuva, the one opening that was the clearest and 'aimed' for it. The nothingness scared her. River closed her eyes tighter and shoved her face as close to Takanuva's chest as possible without hurting herself. She found that she was shaking with fear, but somehow... that didn't matter as much to her.

"Almost there!" Takanuva yelled over the wind letting go with one arm to summon his staff just in case as the portal opening neared.

"Okay!" she yelled back, somehow able to wrap one leg around his waist to secure herself when he went for his staff.

The air presser was increasing around them and Takanuva, going on instinct and the sense of the strongest closest element made him explain his chest, "Hold your breath!" He got out before holding his own and thrusting out his staff into the opening to be sure they'd go out the right way.

Holding her breath, River hoped that the claim that the hiking backpack was waterproof would actually be true. Either way, it was too late into the game to really worry about it.

And suddenly, the world between worlds was gone, replace with the slight presser and soaking with very wet water. At the same time Takanuva let go as something broke their contact and the Toa flapped around in the water trying to find out which way was up before spotting a blue form in the water he knew all too well.

Careful to keep her breath, Riv looked for 'up' and for where the sunlight would be streaming down. Her pack was dragging her do- ...no ...up! She swam with it upwards, breaking the surface and gasping. She hated holding her breath.

On a side note, her bag was indeed waterproof to the point where it could be used as a floatation device. Gasping, she held on. Too bad land was so far off it barely visible. Just as the human would realize this something wrapped around her legs and pulled River back down. Yelping, losing all her air, Riv tried to twist and look to see what was dragging her down.

A blue masked face was below her and the human was pulled down into an basic giant's arms and into an eerie warmth.

"BreathRiver!" Takanuva said from out of sight, "It's okay."

Taking a hesitant breath, blinking and staring at the big giant, Riv blinked twice again, then looked around for Takanuva. "What the hell just happened?"

"I have the Kanohi Kaukau," A female voice said from the giant biomechanical being.

"Mask of water breathing," Takanuva said, still out of River's line of sight.

"Toa Brother...you are upside down," the new comer said wrapping an arm around River, holding the human to her chest, "Can you swim to the island?"

"As long as you would be kind enough not to go too far ahead." Takanuva put his staff away to use both hands.

River just stared at the two of them before looking to the indeed upside-down Takanuva in the water. "You're waaayyyy bigger than you had been on my world. And your world is stranger than mine. For the record." Looking up at the water-Toa, River could only assume... "Are you the Toa Gali?"

The scuba like mask tilted to one side, "How did you know that? And who are you, my brothers and I are the only Toa here."

"I'll explain everything, I promise on my heart-light water sister." Takanuva said, "But first can we, you know, be somewhere where some parties can see the bottom?"

Shuddering, River held onto Gali's armor. "That... would be comforting. Please."

"Alright." Gali summoned a currant to help them, or Takanuva really, to swim to her island home. She resorted to grabbing the new Toa's back since he was about as large and as heavy as her earth and stone brothers, and just like them he kept sinking despite his best efforts not to.

It was surprisingly in that only a few minutes before Takanuva was slogging his way through the shallows, pointing out to Gali's amusement several fish as she rose up. Not seeming to be fazed by the water and moving as gracefully in it as if she were in air.

River just continued to hold on. Her bag had taken on some water because of the pressure caused by the accelerated swim, and she shivered suddenly once they were in open air. "If... I never have to do that again... I'll be perfectly fine with the universe."

Gali chuckled softly, yet it was still a vibration River could feel through the armor, glancing around, "We're in Ta-Wahi."

Takanuva made a sound like 'oo!' as he shook himself off of most of the clinging water and stood up, looking around, "Good to be back to my right size. Thank you water sister."

"And you're a freaking giant. You never said anything about you being massive." River said looking up at the male Toa as he came over the two, but she was grinning as she said that, trying not to shiver too much. She looked up at Gali. "My name's River, by the way."

"A nice name," Gali smiled in her own way looking down at the human in her arms, "Though you are no Matoran, why are you with a Toa?" She looked back up.

"I am Takanuva," The taller male said reaching out to tap his fist to Gali's before continuing, "The Toa of Light." The water elemental gasped and went ridged with wide eyes behind the scuba-like mask.

"Lemme guess... you're not from this universe, huh, Taka," River added on, deciding to huddle closer to the water Toa. She was warmer than the breeze around them.

"No," Takanuva shook his head and stepped up to Gali as she put down River and the Toa grasp arms before pressing their masks together. "I'm sorry sister I'm not the Toa of light in your legends, he'll come later. I'm a traveler on a mission."

There he was with the forehead-touching thing. So it meant something, and from the looks on their faces, or masks, it meant something significant. She'd ask him later. Pulling off her flannel shirt, River moved a few feet away and started to wring the excess water from it, giving them their moment.

"But you are _here_brother." Gali said, seeming to forget River for the moment as she kept her grip on Takanuva's armor, "The Makuta-"

"Will fall, but not by me." Takanuva assured, "But I will help defend the Matoran for as long as I'm here."

So that was part of what Takanuva had done... or would do? Interesting. She found a warm rock and rested her shirt over it to dry, then settled herself upon another warm rock. Thankfully, she had worn her swimsuit on under her clothes, and she pulled her jeans off and began the arduous process of wringing water out of them, too. It paid to be prepared.

"Here," Gali's voice said as she came over to the woman and drew out the water in the fabrics, letting it fall into the hot sands, "And what kind of Rahi are you little one?" she asked kneeling down to River's level and tilting her head a little, like and unlike how Takanuva did when interested in something.

"I'm a human... not a rahi." She grinned up at the Toa. "And thank you," Getting back into her jeans and shirt, if only to keep herself from getting sunburned, River looked up at the duo.

"You are," Takanuva said from where he stood behind Gali, "It means 'not us' in the literal translation of the word."

She took a pause, thought about that, then nodded. "Okay." Standing, shoving shoes back on, River looked up at Takanuva, then said, "Oh, and in Japanese, one of our languages on Earth... taka means hawk."

Gali tilted her head looking at first one and then another, blinking before tilting her head again just a fraction, "Since we are near Ta-Koro Av-Tu," she started looking back at Takanuva, "We should talk to Turaga Vakama."

"You may want to, ah, kima co to..." Takanuva looked River in the eyes, "River is fully organic and the fumes of Ta-Wahi would hurt her."

"Right. You said something about a volcano ...we can't live long around them." River started to look around, taking in the scenery.

"Come," Gali motioned River to come to closer as she sat in the same position as Takanuva had a few times with feet pressed together. "I can put a silver filter in your lungs, it will feel strange for a few minutes."

"You... waiiit. What're you gonna do to me?" River took a cautionary step back, holding her hands up.

"Silver water filters harmful things," Gali said in her soft voice, warm and reassuring, "It will not hurt you, but allow you to breath in Ta-Wahi and Ta-Koro without falling ill. It will only be a lining in the lungs," she touched her own chest, "Not like me where mine are filled."

"Are you sure that it's not going to hurt me? Because... well... water in the lungs are also a really good way for humans to die too." There was a _lot_that was being proposed to her in this, and she really wasn't sure that it all made much sense.

"Silver water can only heal," The water elemental soothed, holding out her hands to form a small sphere of water, drawing it from the humid air of the sea. It shimmered and turned a translucent silver and as Takanuva was nodding behind her before Gali held it in one hand and out for River to see and touch.

She reached towards it carefully, unsure of what it was. River drew in a breath, then let her hand touch the sphere. It... felt strange. Strange but at the same time still water, though if she pressed into it, the sphere would give like water only it wasn't wet like water. Cool and would leave behind a little shimmer on the skin but not really _wet_in the way it should be, being liquid.

"Would you trust a Toa little one?" Gali asked quietly, not forcing.

"If Takanuva trusts you... then yes." She looked up at Gali after examining her now-covered hand. "Will it hurt?"

"Hurt no, but it may go against instincts." Gali said, looking back at the Toa of Light.

"I've been healed by a water Toa." Takanuva said, "It doesn't hurt, just feels strange."

Wincing, River nodded. This wasn't going to be fun. "Okay... I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Gali held out her free hand and pulled River closer so the human's back was against the Toa's front. "You need to exhale when I tell you little one."

Wincing again, closing her eyes because she knew that if she opened them, she'd get scared by what she'd see, River nodded. "Okay."

"Breath out now, as much as you can and inhale a deeply as you can." Gali said wrapping her fingers around River, to hold arms against the body, and pressed the silver water to the human.

Trembling, truly afraid of what she was doing, the young woman kept her eyes shut as she pushed all the air from her lungs, down to the last few ounces before reflex kicked in and she had to breathe in. It wasn't like drowning, but it wasn't air either. The silver water was thicker than the air but somehow not the same was a mouth full of water. It flooded the throat, passages and lungs...and then it was over, with a flick of a wrist Gali sent the silver water scattering over the beach.

"There," The Toa of water loosened her hold be kept her hands near for support.

Coughing, shaking her head and clearing her throat, River swallowed and drew in a second deep breath. "That felt like I was breathing cold vapor ...except a little thicker."

Gali chuckled holding her hands palms up on either side of the human to be support. "It does indeed, but the effects will last for several passes of Bara's cycle in the sky."

Takanuva bent over, hands on knees to look over the water elemental's shoulder, "Take a few deep breaths." He suggested helpfully.

She nodded, coughing a little before catching her breath and then breathing regularly again. "Tastes funny, too." Making a face, she looked up at Gali. "But you say that this will actually make it so that I can be in the volcanic areas?"

"And the deeper parts of Onu-Wahi if you wish." Gali nodded, pausing to look up at Takanuva. He shifted politely away in a sheepish way so he wasn't hovering. Though Gali did take note of the protective air from the silver and gold Toa, meaning this little organic Rahi was special somehow.

"Cool. Wait. What were my lungs filled with, again?" She stopped to look up at the Toa.

"Not filled, coated." Gali corrected as she rose up, brushing sand off her armor lightly. "Silver water is a healing substance."

"Interesting," River murmured, frowning and looking around. "Soooo, where too from here?"

"Ta-Koro." Gali nodded in the right direction as Takanuva ducked around her to kneel beside River.

"Can you climb up River?" He asked patting one shoulder with his other hand, meaning his back.

She smiled and nodded. "So... can you put my bag wherever you put my stick by any chance?"

Takanuva held out his hand for it, and dropped it into his subspace pocket before turning so his back was to the human. Once up she'd find that the way the armor was designed so that someone human sized could brace their feet and hold onto the back of the color ridge without hindering the Toa's movement.

"Hey, that's nifty." Jumping up to grab hold, then continue to climb up to where she could hold on tightly, actually the ridges in Takanuva's armor from before where now more defined since he was larger, and clearly like hand and foot holds. River patted his shoulder. "I'm up."

Takanuva stood and nodded at Gali, "Lead the way sister."

"She clings like a Matoran or a Kora." Gali chuckled taking a moment to check on the human. "Come, run swift Av-Tu."

"What's a Kora?" River asked as the Toa started to run, careful not to let her jaw get clipped by the moving metal behemoth that she rode.

"Younger elementals, lesser Toa." Gali explained loping along side of the longer legged Takanuva. "All my brothers as well as myself have a Kora to help defend our people."

"They sound like they can be troublemakers," River replied, grinning.

"You have no idea." Gali said in the tone of an elder sister, or even and aunt or mother with long suffering experience. She looked over as Takanuva started grinning.

"As bad as the Chronicler's Company?" The light elemental asked with a sly look for a moment that River couldn't see and Gali didn't notice.

"...almost as worse at points."

"Whoever this Chronicler is, he sounds like he's a lot of fun, and would _have_to have the smarts to enjoy intelligent conversation and making trouble that way." She grinned and renewed her grip. "I'd like to meet him."

Gali chuckled, "Fun in a way, but gets into too much trouble even if he doesn't mean to."

"Probably because he can't help being inquisitive," the human shot in, and her thoughts continue out of her mouth before she could stop them. "When I was a little girl, the same thing would happen to me."

Takanuva chuckled as he smiled, stooping and then jumping over a log and then was in a field of harden lava. "Good to be home," he muttered softly.

"Home?" River murmured, pulling herself a bit further over his shoulder so that she could see both his face and the lava fields. "This?"

"You lived in Ta-Wahi?" Gali asked looking up at Takanuva as she slowed to navigated the cooled lava field, even Toa had to be leery of tripping or twisting an ankle.

"In my world I grew up in Ta-Koro," Takanuva rumbled a purred as he trailed after his water sister, unsure if the village was in the same place as it was in his world.

"You know... I wish that I could see your world sometime, and to meet those who know you as you." River smiled and looked out over the red earth. "This place does have beauty."

Takanuva twitched, something Gali homed in on despite being in front, "Maybe sometime you can River," He hesitated, "But not right now... and yes it does, wait until you see the Wahi from the top of the volcano."

She settled back down onto her secure handholds. "I can take a cue when I hear one. You're gonna start running again, aren't you?" Something she had said hadn't settled well with him, but... why?

The light elemental glanced over at his Toa sister and she nodded, "Hang on," he turned his head to try to see and smile at River before leaning forward and taking off into a full on run. Well nearly full, Takanuva's legs were longer than Gali's. Yelling in glee, River held tight and leaned closer to his body, enjoying watching the world move by so fast.

"She is like a Matoran." Gali said passing beside Takanuva and looking at the human, "At least clings like one."

"Almost... River it's going to get really hot in a minute," Takanuva warned, even though the heat had been climbing up.

"Then just briefly up there, okay? Even though I can breathe, I don't want to get cooked." She grinned to Gali, though, about the Matoran comment, and wondered if she'd get to meet one soon.

"Not that little one," Gali looked over again, "We have to cross the lake." She pointed ahead at the edge of the plato they were running on.

Seeing the sudden drop-off, River swallowed. "We're gonna ... _jump_?"

"Yep!" Takanuva near chirped as he increased his speed, but extending that barrier of 'unseen light' that protected him from high temperatures to cover the human. As long as she didn't, you know _fall off,_she wouldn't be harmed by the temperatures. Whimpering fearfully and then clamping her mouth shut to keep the noise from extending past herself, River buried her face against his armor, not wanting to see what it was that Takanuva was about to do.

'"Use the spires brother!" Gali's voice said, than gasp as Takanuva thrust out a arm, fingers closed as he channeled his element and basically made a lazar that sliced two slabs of rock just before the Toa reached the ragged edge.

There was no hesitation as Takanuva's feet connected with the slab that was the rough shape of a 'board.' With both the innate abilities of a Toa and his own experience at Lava-Boarding, Takanuva skimmed down the slant of the wall before he was in the roaring river of lava. He let out a yell that was half Hordika roar of pleasure and excitement.

Takanuva missed doing this for fun.

Shrieking in the exact opposite emotions, scared beyond all hell and belief, River held on tightly, shaking as they plummeted over the edge, then down onto the river of lava itself. Her limbs trembled with tension and growing exhaustion as she clung to Taka's back with all her might and strength.

A large clawed hand reached back to cuff the side of River's head and neck, "Breath River, it's okay." Takanuva leaned into a curve then the momentum stopped being that 'ohmygodwe'regoingtofallover!' level.

"I'm breathing, damnit!" she snarled back at him. Well, she may not be completely on fire, but there certainly was a spark of it deep in her soul.

Takanuva laughed, not fazed in the least. Hey, if you could stand in front of Kopaka for an hour while _he_glared at you, you could shake off pretty much everything else. "Then look, we're out of the rapids."

"I'm _not_looking until we're on solid ground again! And don't try to persuade me to do otherwise!" River was, by no means, a happy person.

The gold and silver Toa took a deep breath, "The flows are always beautiful." He said as Gali guided over on her own improvised board. The river was widening into lake like formation but still moving closer to, and then around half of the outer walls of the protected the village of Ta-Koro, where they were heading to.

"I just realized brother." The Toa of water said taking another look at the clinging River, "Your companion looks like the Kora's disguises, almost."

"Kora?" The light elemental echoed the new word, at the same time translating, or attempting to translating it.

As much as Riv was wondering what the Kora were, she was also quite intent upon not being distracted or dissuaded from her current not-going-to-die, not-going-to-let-go and not-going-to-forgive-Taka-easily state of mind.

"There's Ta-Koro," Takanuva shifted on the board and let Gali 'jump ship' onto his slab of rock, seeing as hers was starting to sink. As they came to the far shore he turned the board around so Gali could hop off first and at the last moment stepped off himself. "Don't get down yet River," The Toa said catching sight of forms on proper lava boards out in the river, Ta-Matoran.

"Wasn't planning on it," she replied, glad for the stable ground, and for the chance to move herself around so that she could rest trembling arms and legs by draping herself over Takanuva's shoulder, panting. "Don't have the energy to. Are they doing what we just did?"

"Only the better way," Takanuva chuckled before looking up at the tall walls around the Ta-Koro proper. He nodded at Gali and walked over to and reached up to start climbing the side of the wall as the guard above announced to the village on whole that the Toa were coming, and calling for the fire guardians.

Holding on as much as she could, River watched the ground drop away. Her adrenaline had given out now, but still held on, and she was left with hunger, thirst, and exhaustion. She felt like she could sleep for three days straight, and almost hoped that she could. And she had only been in this other world for thirty minutes, tops!

Something heavy, but not as big as the two Toa landed above them with a Matoran clinging to her back and the female form tilted her yellow mask and a blue Kanohi peeked over her left shoulder. "Ga-gi? Who's this?"

"A new brother Storm." Gali pulled herself up over the side of the wall to the wide walk way, turning to offer help to Takanuva if needed.

"A Tao..." the Matoran with the blue mask said in a wondering tone.

River moaned and looked around for the smaller voice. That didn't sound like it came from someone the size of Taka or Gali. She saw the two and blinked owlishly before murmuring, "Oh. Interesting." But she showed no inclination of getting down. Most of the problem was that her arms and legs were simply too tired and ached from the effort of holding onto Takanuva's armor.

"Maybe we should see the Turaga now," Takanuva said as he reached behind his head and neck to grasp a hold of the human and pulled River over his shoulder to cradled her in his arms.

"This way brother," Gali nodded ever as she peered at River in concerned, "Fire-sister, go summon Tahu."

"Isn't that a human?" The Matoran asked.

"Yes Toa Gali, Takua hang on." Storm added as she took off, leaping onto the wall and running down it as she summoned her lava board from subspace. Takanuva turned to see the Kora of Fire leap off and dropping out of sight to the lava flow below. The Matoran cheering the whole time in glee.

"Takanuva, I thought that _you_ were crazy for that lava-boarding stunt, but _damn_. She wins." Grinning, she waved Gali off. "I'm fine. Just hungry, thirsty, and have had enough of adventure for one day. Jumping through vortexes, breathing in water, and surfing over lava aren't natural to my kind."

"I think you are a humino," Gali sighed, why hadn't she picked up on that before? Probably being distracted by the fact that Takanuva was a _Toa of light_. But the color of a 'true' hunimo, or human, was different from the grey skinned Kora before they got their masks. "The huts are this way." She waved to another Matoran on the other side of the wall as she lead the way down to the 'huts' (more like cabin sized) made of cooled lava, one of the two longer ones was the Turaga's home.

Despite being exhausted, River took in as much as she could. This was something she didn't know if she would get a chance to see again. Everything was new and beautiful to her in its unique way. Yells of young Ta-Matoran playing games, and the synchronize sounds of the off duty Guard in fighting formation of training exercises. Takanuva looked over at them and smiled at the training Matoran. They looked squat, but had to be supremely powerful. River's attention was drawn to the young Matoran, and she watched them play not unlike children of her own kind. Looking around, she noticed something.

Most of the red Matoran had all red, yellow or orange masks. Why, then, was there a Matoran with a blue mask? Who was he?

Suddenly, it didn't matter who the little Matoran was. All the sounds started to whirl together into a muddy cacophony... and then all when silent and black.


	4. A warm bed to wake in

Story Co-Authored by Omicron the IceQueen and Sinead Rivka

Love in the Light

Chapter Four:

A warm bed to wake in

The smell of spices filled the cabin, but not in an overly powerful scent. It was also warm and there was something soft under the young woman that wasn't quite like a mattress. Somewhere a soft male voice was singing quietly outside the side-room River was in. It smelled like Christmas, and River rested in the warmth, enjoying every moment that she could. Almost every sense was engaged. She was feeling the soft and surrounding fabric around her, smelling the spices.

Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw the dusty dark red and black stones that made up the shelter. But it was the soft voice singing that engaged her heart, and she listened to it for a long, peaceful moment. 

The Matoran's voice was rising and falling in tone now, but still not singing very loudly. The words though were anything but English, as alien as the strange heart-light of the Bionicle as the host Ta-Matoran started to move around. 

Stretching her arms above her head and watching the flickering light coming under the door, River tilted her head curiously. The words, though not any language she's heard of before, were still beautiful. 

"Ki'ma lay dora rue, ki'ma..." the voice was drifting closer and soon the door, or rather the flap of hide as it turned out to be was pushed aside and what was towering Matoran peeked into the room, "Meka?" he asked, not coming fully into the room despite that it was his room technically. Thus why the bed was so big. 

River looked up at him. Meka? What the hell...? "Uh... hi?" 

"Ah," The six and a half foot Matoran edged in, carefully holding a handless cup in his hands as he walked into the room and came over to just as carefully place the cup on the flat stone ridge that surrounded the bed before moving to uncover a light stone that filled the room with a yellowish glow. 

Blinking against the light, River rubbed her eyes and then sat up completely. "I guess that we can't understand each other unless Takanuva is around, huh?" 

The Matoran tilted his head at her words, blinked orange on red eyes before moving to the bed. Kneeling down to reach under to his storage containers and started to rummage in them, "Alita ke' Meka." He said peeking up at the human and back down. 

Meka again... what did it mean? She looked at him with a curious look upon her face, using her body language instead of words to get her point across. "Meka?" 

The red mask peered back up and the Matoran sat up on his knees before he reached out to touch the human's knee, "Meka," He touched his heart-light next, "Kapura." 

"Kapura," River repeated, nodding and filing that away. She really looked at him and wondered who he was, but also knew that Takanuva had trusted him enough to keep an eye on her.

Kapura ducked back down and started rummaging again in the container. Pushing it back and setting a round disk like stone medallion on the rim, paused to stand and put the cup into River's hands before sitting on the edge. The Ta-Matoran started to unwrap a strip of what seemed like leather on his left forearm, sliding out a knife from... somewhere before starting to cut the leather.

Frowning in curiosity at what he was doing, River sipped at the tea experimentally, then enthusiastically once she tasted it. It was fantastic! She watched all his movements with great interest. 

Setting the thin strip aside Kapura re-wrapped the rest back on his forearm, as it was useful stuff to have around. Taking the smaller strip he threaded it through a bit on the stone and tied the ends together. That done, the Ta-Matoran shifted closer and held up the new necklace out to show the human, before leaning over to place it over River's head and the stone rested on her chest. 

"Is that better?" Kapura asked in the same soft voice, but the words were understandable. 

River stared up at him, looked back down at the stone, stared back up at him, then held the stone up to her face, looking at it. "So this translates things between us?" 

"It's technology based on the Kanohi Rau, mask of translation." Kapura explained, he tapped the side of his mask and then did the same but lighter on River's head, "Its works in here."

She frowned, not quite sure she believed him, but was interested nevertheless since it was quite definitely working. "Different. We don't have anything like this where I come from." 

"It that the humi- ah, human world?" Kapura asked tilted his head, humming softly before his eyes widen as he frozen and against all the slow, easily pace and bent over away from River. He coughed up a small fireball. "...sorry..." 

"Yes, and did you just cough fire?" River asked, leaning in closer, eyes widening slightly in wonder. 

"Yes, I am a fire-spitter." the Matoran sat back up and hummed in the equivalent of a blush. "Many Ta-Matoran are."

"That's pretty amazing," River said with a grin. "Why do you look embarrassed?" 

"I fire-spit more than normal." Kapura looked down and up again, "You had the fire fever, but it's gone now." 

"Fire fever?" River blinked and looked over at him. "What the heck is that?" 

"It is a fever that lasts for a day or two," Kapura said softly, "Turaga Vakama said you got it from the new Toa, or me and I am sorry if so, but you should not get it again for a long while."

"Is it just a fever? How does it spread? It is serious?" Full of questions, River leaned forward, eyes wide and serious. 

"Ta-Matoran sometimes are hosts I think," Kapura didn't lean away but looked interested in that River hadn't edged away from him. Most new people did when first meeting him since he was bigger than normal. But then you had people like the Chronicler that didn't care any which way as long as Takua could climb up on Kapura's head to _see_... Back on subject, "It's not bad for Matoran, but the Turaga said you were too hot until it broke." 

"Weird. Where can I found out more about it?" River asked, frowning lightly. "I don't like that I caught something that I don't know about." She sipped her tea. So far as she knew, Kapura was a normal-sized Matoran to her. She hadn't exactly gotten the best of looks at the other Matoran, and even then, her memories of them were foggy at best. 

"There are several healers in the village, and a few visiting Ga-Matoran if you wish to talk with them." Kapura said, paused and added, "Would you like something to eat?" 

In response, the human's stomach growled and she grinned sheepishly. "Please, if it's not a hassle." 

"I have more than enough." He said standing and holding out a hand for River to help her down the slight hop to the floor. "Jaller and Takua visit whenever they can, or I visit them. Takua like barriers so I have a lot of them if you like berries too." 

"Who are Jaller and Takua?" River asked as she walked along the thankfully-warm stone floors, looking up at the Matoran. 

"They are my friends." Kapura said with a happy rumble in his chest, it was a deep sound but not as vibrating deep as the Toa, "Jaller is my commander as well in the Ta-Koro Guard, I am his Second. Takua is the Chronicler of the whole island. He gets to see all the other Koros and their Guardians...he tells good stories." 

That was the most Kapura said all day at one time...huh. He considered that. 

"Will they be coming around today?" River couldn't believe that she was asking so many questions. Takanuva hadn't even been quite so forward when he had been in her world. 

"Takua came, he said he would come back." Kapura led the way into the main room. It was still warm, had a higher roof and everything was neat, but not OCD neat. 

The walls, even the ceiling, were carved into and painted with Matoran words as well as pictures of some kind of animals as well as tall forms fighting monsters. Assorted weapons were in racks, or attached up above as well as little carvings of things here and there. A long table was pushed to one wall with fruits and dried meat as well as scrolls and small computers- data pads. There were no real chairs or stools but some cushions under the table and one near the fire pit in the center of the room. 

It was cozy. Smiling at the surroundings, and falling in love with the simplicity of life, River felt her worries starting to slide away from her. "I'd like to meet him. Takanuva gave the impression that the Chronicler is an interesting person, and one that finds himself in the middle of trouble almost constantly." 

Kapura gave another rumble, this time of amusement as memories flooded his mind for a moment. "Toa Takanuva is from another world...so are you, but not the same world..." He paused again to consider this new line of thought, setting it aside for later before getting a flipped bowl and righted it to start filling it with a few things as well as fetching another cushion. "Takua does get into trouble, but he is almost always near a Toa or Kora." 

Walking over to the cushions, River sat down on them, having felt the warning signs that her knees were feeling weak. "Takanuva visited my world, where we met. He has a mask that will tell him where he has to go, glowing when the reason he's at a place is revealed, and the mask told him that I was the reason. He offered to bring me with him to the next world, and I wanted to see what something like his world would look like. I couldn't resist." That was as much as she was willing to say. 

"I wonder what Kanohi that is..." Kapura tilted his head as he handed River the bowl with large purple and red berries as well as a few strips of what looked like jerky. 

"I have no idea. I think he called it the Mask of Paths or something like that." River took the bowl and started eating, closing her eyes in bliss at tasting the jerky. Whatever it was... it was good. 

"Lava swimmer," The Ta-Matoran said nodded at the meat, "Toa Tahu hunted it just for us two eight-days ago." 

"Fellow Fiiiiiirespitter!" A voice, male but much lighter than Kapura sang out from outside another flap that blended into the wall- it too was painted, before being moved enough for a blue masked face to peek in. "Kapura?" 

River looked up at the new voice, still chewing on the jerky. Swallowing, she looked at the little Matoran, then up at Kapura. Something about the blue-masked one was oddly familiar... 

"Come in Takua," Kapura said with another rumble of amusement and the comparably little Matoran bounce- yes _bounced_ in. 

"Oh you're awake! Hi! I'm Takua!" the new Matoran came right over and knelt down beside River, pretty much vibrating with barely contained energy. 

Woooow...

He was peppy.

But his enthusiasm was catchy and it caused a smile to streak its way across her face. "I'm River. But... I think in your language, my name is... what, Meka?" 

"Yep!" The blue masked face bobbed up and down, "Oh, wait that's why you're talking Matoran so well you have a translation stone." 

"I don't even know how it's working, just that I can understand you." She grinned, holding the stone up in one hand, feeling its warm, smooth surface between her fingers. "But I'd also like to learn your language." 

"Keep that on long enough and it'll help you learn to speak Matoran without it, right Kapura? Oo! Berries! Thanks buddy." Takua said as he was offered a bowl, and then without any shame or hesitation scrambled into the bigger Matoran's lap so he could still be next to River. Without, you know, moving more than two feet or getting up fully. 

"He is right, it will help." Kapura nodded, not seeming to notice Takua, as he pressed his feet together. Bionicle bodies were unable to sit cross legged really well and this was more comfortable. 

"Cool." She offered a few more of the berries to the blue-masked Matoran. "So you're the Chronicler, huh? Troublemaker and storyteller extraordinaire?" 

"That's me!" Takua puffed up a little, only to get poked by Kapura and deflate. He gave a nervous giggle and rubbed the top and back of his head, "That new Toa is amazing! I just spent the day with him and Toa Tahu." Takua missed the sympathetic look Kapura sent to the door. 

River caught it and masked her smile with a smile for Takua. "Well, I'm apparently recovering from fire-sickness or whatever it's called, so until I get a clean bill of health, I'd be more than happy to answer your questions." She paused before smiling and adding, "And I haven't met Toa Tahu, but Takanuva really is something else." 

"He's _the_ Toa of _light..._" Takua trailed off in a wondering daze for a moment, shook his head and looked down sadly, "But he says he's not _our_ Toa of light, that another will come to help... Hey, you're human right? I've been to the human world with the Kora!" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... one subject at a time, darlin'," River laughed, finished her tea off and setting the mug to one side, crossing her legs and letting the heat of the fire soak into her bones. Reaching out, she touched his cheek gently. "Just because he's not your Toa of Light doesn't mean that your Toa will never come. I don't know how Toa become Toa, but I know from talking with Taka that they're good beings who feel great responsibility towards the Matoran." She let her hand slide from his face while she straightened. "Now, what were you doing on my world with the Kora?" 

Takua took a minute to think about was said and Kapura's soft voice spoke up and said, as if it explained everything, "He's the Chronicler." 

The smaller Ta-Matoran shook himself and came alive once more, "I don't know if it was _your_ world exactly but it was in a human world. The Kora and the Toa as well as the Toa that lived there had to purge the...theMakutasickness," that was said in a rush with a shiver, "And reseal the gateways between the worlds."

Curious, but not wanting to press on a subject that was obviously not one that the Chronicler was comfortable with, River let that bit slid, "So, where do the Kora come from?" 

"Mata Nui made Kora like the Toa," Takua's speech pattern slowed as he sat up in Kapura lap, "Kora are actually Toa, the first name was 'Koa,' both names mean 'lesser Toa.' Toa and Kora are living elemental spirits. Our guardians." 

"But I heard something mentioned that they can look like me, a human." River popped a berry into her mouth, eyes flashing as she started to learn more about this world. "What are living elemental spirits?" 

"Kora have human disguises, because they're normally in the human world guarding the gateways with the Toa Hanu." Takua explained, offing his bowl to Kapura to share his berries. "Toa are living elements, they can control their element." 

"But how does one become a Toa, or how are they chosen to become living elements? Are they born that way?" River, meanwhile, was analyzing Takua. 

"Some are made as Toa," Kapura spoke up at last, having been quietly enjoying the company. "There used to be myths that they were made of the elements themselves. Takua should tell you some time." 

"Yeah," Takua bobbed his head, "I'd be happy to dig out those stories!" 

"I'd like to learn them," River countered with a grin. "But... 'some are made as Toa,' ... what does that mean?" 

Two Ta-Matoran blinked multi-colored eyes at her, "They were made as Toa, that's what Turaga Vakama said. The Nuva's destiny is to free us from the Makuta, and they did! They banished the tainted masks, and defeated the Bohrok!" 

She gave them a blank stare in return. "Uhm... assume that I know nothing about any of what you just said. What are the Makuta, what are tainted masks, and where are the Bohrok?" 

Kapura tapped the top of Takua's mask, "Tell the story from the start Takua." 

"Oh! Right sorry." The Chronicler hummed in a blush, "Here!" He leapt up and ran around much to Kapura's amusement as he gathered stones and carvings to help in the visual part of the story. 

River laughed and settled herself in to learn about those whom she now resided with...


	5. TaSuva

Story Co-Authored by Omicron the IceQueen and Sinead Rivka

Love in the Light

Chapter Five:

Ta-Suva

"-And THAT is the training grounds for the Guard," Takua said pointing with his free left hand, holding River's hand with the other. "I should bring you back when the Guard is training in formation." 

"I think I saw a glimpse of it when we arrived," the human murmured. "But I was distracted and not feeling too good after Taka decided it was a good idea to bring a newbie lava-boarding." 

Takua started to swing his arms, and River's by extension, "I like lava boarding! Maybe we can get Toa Tahu to make you a heat shield and I can show you the inside of the Volcano!" He started to bounce on the equivalent of the 'balls' of his feet. "The flows are slow this time of year and not that many flash floods." 

"I don't know how your frame handles being dunked in lava, but mine wouldn't stand a chance, heat shield or no." River chuckled, enjoying walking beside Takua, even with all the niggling in the back of her mind that she had met him before ..._some_where. 

"Weeeellll, being dunked IN lava kills most everything but a few Rahi, Tahu and Storm." Takua said with a sheepish look, "And I still have a double board." 

"Good to know that you have the same motivation to stay out of the lava that I do," River murmured, looking around. She pointed over towards a more ornate building than most of the rest. "What's that?" 

"That's the Ta-Kini, the temple of fire and Tahu, as well as the great spirit." Takua said pausing mid-step and looking over, "Want to see? We can teleport over to Tahu's Suva from there!" 

Something clicked. Something clicked and _stayed_ clicked in her mind, but she didn't let on that she had made a major revelation. "Why not? I mean, I'd like to have a working knowledge of your people, and I know only what you've told me, and the limited amount that Takanuva's told me." 

Takua reminded her distinctly of Takanuva and his unquenchable bright-hearted nature. 

Giving River's hand a light squeeze the Chronicler pulled her over to the temple that was in truth, big enough to let the Toa wander in and out without ducking. Unfazed at the size scale Takua bounced over to a side door that lead to stairs, larger in the middle but smaller on the sides. 

"See this?" Takua paused to touch a carved mask in the wall, looking back at the human, "This is the Kanohi Hau, the mask of shielding Tahu used before it changed." 

Looking at the carved mask, River looked over at Takua. "Can I touch it, too?" Everything was different in this world, even touch. 

"Sure! You can touch pretty much anything that isn't, you know, lava or has a lot of energy in it." Takua reached over to put River's hand on the carved mask, "And this is just cooled and polished lava rock. Most everything in Ta-Koro is come to think about it..." 

Feeling it carefully, River let her hand touch all the surfaces. "How do I tell if something has a lot of energy in it?" 

"Oh you know before you come near enough to touch it." Takua said in a tone that hinted that he _had_ touched what you shouldn't. 

More than once. 

Giving him a _look_, River asked, "Matoran might be able to, but remember that I'm human. My eyes might not see things that yours can, and my senses might not pick up on things either." 

"Huh...can you feel element energy?" Takua asked shaking out of a memory, pulling out disk with a flame design on it that had a faint... not really glow but a _live_ feeling to it as he offered it to River. 

Frowning, River pulled her hand off of the mask and brought it out to take the stone. She turned it between her hands, feeling..._something_... "It's like there's flame inside of it." She looked up at Takua with a light shock on her face. "It's a happy warmth." 

"That's elemental energy of fire. Toa Tahu gave it to me if I needed him, all the Toa gave me a summoning disk." Takua turned the disk over to point at the little white circle letters, "See?" 

"You're going to have to teach me your alphabet, too, because I can't make head nor tail of it." But she looked at it anyway. "So... was I right on what the element feels like?" 

Takua hummed in embarrassment, "Sorry, here." He snuggled up close, this Matoran had a shear lack of personal space, and pointed to the first word, "This is Toa Tahu's name, the next is his element and the other lines are... ah, well...it says 'to my little fire-spitter that gets in over his head, let this help guide me to him when it happens' ...more or less." 

This Matoran just _had_ to be related to Takanuva somehow. Hm. Grinning, she looked at his mask and chuckled, "Sounds like he's got a special place for you in his heart, like a big brother does with little siblings." Oh. Good way to ask. "By the way, how _are_ families formed here?" 

Takua ducked his head, taking back the stone disk and retuning it carefully in a slot of his light armor. "What? Oh!" He plunked down on a step and patted the spot next to him. "You mean family as in a Ga-Matoran and another Matoran?"

"Ga-Matoran... they're of the water, right?" River sat beside him on the step. Every stone was warm and comforting here. Nothing cold unless they wanted it cold. "Why would they be necessary for a family?" 

"Ga- means water yes, but Ga-Matoran are all girls." Takua sighed, "Their really nice...and cute..." he trailed off. 

"So they're the _only_ girls on Mata Nui?" River asked, incredulous. She blinked twice before grinning broadly. "And _you_ have a crush on one of them!" 

"Who doesn't?" the words were barely there as he hummed louder before Takua looked up, tilting his blue mask up at the human. "Ga-Matoran are the only girls on the island, but they're not all in Ga-Koro. They live in other villages too, some more than others. 

"But, when a Ga-Matoran and another Matoran want a _little_ Matoran," Takua started, pausing to keep form laughing, or giggling. He got teased enough for doing that as it was, "They make a new spirit with, by," he reached up to touch his heart light. "After the Turaga help them make a new little body for the child." 

She didn't need to know the mechanics of it, but the way it was phrased was well enough. "So... is the pairing a forever pairing? Or just long enough until the little one is ready to be independent?" 

Takua tilted his head, thinking, "Well, sometimes it's forever, but not all the time. But the two Matoran have to love each other in order for, a, _that_ kind of...unity to...work." 

"You don't have to explain it in detail. We have ways of making little ones that I'm sure you'd get weird-ed out by." Grinning, she gently shoved the Matoran to one side. "But I'm glad that each little Matoran comes into the world because there's a deep, loving relationship between their parents." 

"Why else wouldn't there be?" Takua said as he righted himself, having fallen over on his side in over dramatics. Then he bounced up, "Come on, the teleportation system is the next level up." 

"So, do Toa make baby Toas, then?" River asked as they walked up the staircase.

Takua nearly doubled over laughing at the mental image of Tahu or Kopaka the question gave him. "Toa... hehehhe, don't-" Takua paused to gasp and then, "Toa can't breed anymore." 

"Can't?" Sad existence ...they had to protect and they didn't have any way to relieve tension afterwards? Damn. No wonder Takanuva was fidgety. "Wait. Why can't Toa have littles?" 

"Well," Takua put his hands behind his head as he climbed the stairs, "For one thing Toa, and Kora are sterile, there's no drive. The other," He frowned, "Toa Kopaka told me there's mental blocks to keep them feeling that kind of unity passion to each other as well... I don't know why really you should ask a Toa." 

"If that's the case, I don't want to be a Toa, and if they ask, I'll refuse," River stated with the sort of finality that came from a good, firm decision. She frowned at the fact that there were mental blocks, though. "Who were the last Toa to be born from, ah, unity passion?" 

It just sounded silly when she said it. 

"The first several Toa Hordika the Great Beings made, I think they could." Takua guessed, "Toa and Matoran are both Bionicle. I know Mata Nui, the Great Spirit made the Toa Nuva though. Actually, you know I don't think anyone knows where Turaga come from anyways, but they're Bionicle too..." 

Missing pieces in the puzzle ...River made a mental note to talk with Takanuva about all this, since he seemed to be from a sort of future version of this universe. "Have you asked them about that?" 

"Yeah...I think I should have asked Turaga Nokama, and a better time than a Bohrok attack. Turaga Onewa smacked me with his staff and told me to get back into formation... heh." Takua rubbed at the side of his mask, looking guilty. 

"Well, your job is to gather facts." River shrugged before looking up. "So what else is in this place?" 

"The temple proper is down on the first level." Takua said as he bounced off into the room the stairs lead into, there were six pillars, in the middle was a small platform and an opening in the roof let them see the sky, as well as six stars that were visible in the day. Takua was pushing and shifting some stones on the pillar with red on it. 

She found herself gazing up at the stars. Funny thing about all the peace that she was experiencing... it was... like it'd always been in her heart, undiscovered until she was here. "Actually, do you know where Takanuva is?" 

"He was with the Toa Nuva." Takua said pressing a white stone trigger with one hand, grab River's again and darted to the center, "When I tell you, jump as high as you can- no wait," Despite being a bit shorter Takua pulled and shifted and somehow ended up with River in his arms, "Hold on..." he crouched low, ready to jump as he watched the gathering energies. 

Takua may not be extremely strong by Ta-Matoran standards but he's REALLY fast and nimble. It was what made him a great Kohlii player. But he was more than strong enough to carry River for this, plus it was safer. 

Seriously, could Takanuva and Takua ... wait. 

Naw. No shit. 

Oh, she was going to have a field day with Takanuva when she got a chance to talk privately with him again. "Okay." 

"Ready?" Takua tensed, near vibrating with the energies flooding him. 

"Yep." 

Jumping through portals with a past or present version of Takanuva was starting to show a bit of a pattern. 

Takua jumped, as high as he could and the energies snared both as the Matoran curled up with the human. For a moment, or minute there was only a blinding light that washed everything out. It wasn't like the portal Takanuva made, more...friendly. And then they popped out with a yelp before landing in the grasp of a Toa with quick reflexes. 

"Mata Nui little ones!" 

"Takua!" 

"Heeeh..." Takua grinned at Tahu upside-down, noting that another set of Toa hands had caught River. "Toa Lewa!" The Chronicler attempted to bow but that was a bit hard to do at the moment within Tahu's grip. 

River clung to whoever had caught her while she tried to regain her bearings. "Takua, once my head stops spinning, you'll wish you had warned me about that. Start running. You'll need the head-start. 'Scuse me, need to put me down, or I'm going to be sick on someone." She calmly struggled her way free and found a wall to sit against with her head hanging between her knees. 

Frigging Chronicler/Toa of Light-to-be. 

The claws that had caught River lowered her down but one hand hovered near. The most notable thing, other than the vibrant green hue was that the claws of this new person were larger than Takanuva's, and _not_ blunted. "Ah, so this is the strangeweird humino you are waytraveling with Toa brother of light."

She just needed to be on solid ground for a moment, but if someone wanted to offer physical contact, that was good. Drawing her breaths in slowly through her nose and releasing them out through her mouth, River cracked an eye to see if the room was still spinning, found it stable, then used that eye to find Takanuva and glare at him half-heartedly. "Leave a note next time before you decide to take off, please. You're lucky that Kapura had a translation-stone." 

The Toa was balancing on the edge of a shelf that ran around the room they were all in, but Takanuva was behind another Toa. The red giant was a head shorter than Takanuva, but still broad in the chest and shoulders and powerful looking, as well as radiating heat off his person. 

...And letting Takua scramble up to his shoulder, and launched at Takanuva who reached out to catch him, chuckling. 

"Still made at you, Takanuva." River rested her head down on her knees before drawing in a deep breath and looking up at the two other Toa. "Sorry for the bad first-impression. Apparently I don't play well with portals, and they decide to make things unhappy for me on the landing side."

"Someone else should know better." The red Toa said looking over at the grinning Takua who hid behind Takanuva's leg as he stood in his Suva. Toa don't have a set 'home' since they could go so long without sleep or food, but when they do rest it's in their Suvas more often than not, it's also where they kept their masks and other little things given to them by the Matoran. 

"Turaga Vakama said no lava surfing without you Tahu, and there's a lot of Rahi around." The Matoran said in a tiny voice. 

"Easypeace brothers," The green Toa said rising up to his feet as well, holding out his hands, "The little fire-spitter did goodright bring the strangeweird little one here using the teleport." He paused and grinned, waving a clawed finger at Takua, "Next time set it for Matoran, not Toa." 

"...heh...oops?" 

River stretched her arms, then stood up carefully, looking up at the Toa before finding herself edging towards the red one that was radiating warmth. Pausing her movements, she looked up at the trio again, unsure now that she was among them. 

Tahu's burning gaze of red and yellow turned down to her, after a moment his gaze softened. "It is alright little one, we will not hurt you." he crouched down and offered his hand to the human, the fingers relaxed. 

Grinning despite herself, she rested her hand within his, nodding. "I know. You're like Taka; you protect." And he was warm. She shivered momentarily, then grinned sheepishly. 

"All true Toa protect," Tahu rumbled softly looking at the small hand on the side of his palm. 

"That's what Toaheroes do!" Lewa grinned, nodding as Takua jumped ship to him. 

River smiled and nodded. "I wish that we had more people like you on my home world. We need more people who are willing to protect." She looked at Tahu. "Do you mind if I leech heat off of you? I think I'm still recovering from the fire-fever." 

The Toa of fire sank down into the classic Bionicle pose seemingly automatically. Lewa grinned as he too sat down as Takanuva slipped down from his perch carefully. "Is muchstrange to see a humino, with the grateways of the two words sealed." The green elemental said. 

Shifting so that she was sitting on his lap, curled close to his torso, River felt her body warming up again almost immediately. "Well, at least you know what I am, instead of my reaction of thinking that I was going to get landed on by a rogue metal sculpture falling from the sky." Tahu seemed to be the gruff kind, but kind once it came down to things. 

Tahu looked down, raising an eye ridge at her and then at Takanuva who shrugged. Reaching up and back he used a fisted hand to thump the wall behind him, "Kora!" he called. 

There was a pause and then a half whine came from somewhere above. 

"Leave Ta-Gi alone," Lewa said shaking his head, "You had her running for two days." 

Grinning at the whine, River asked, "Been a hard taskmaster?" Looking up to Takanuva, watching his face, his expressions after a full day of being around Takua, it was easy for her to tell that they were one and the same. 

He was looking up with interest, though the Toa started as something dark red dropped down. But neither of the other two Toa twitched as the smaller form landed in a push-up possession, shifted into a crouch and stood stretching. 

"Oooooy...blah." The Kora 'said,' Standing she was about half the size of a Toa, but at the moment she staggered over to flop beside Tahu and put her head on his leg, "Five more days of sleep Tahu.." 

The Toa chuckled resting his hand on the Kora's masked face, "Meka, this is my fire-sister, Storm."

Watching the Kora, seeing the easy relationship that they had, River grinned sympathetically. "Sounds like you've been all work and no play." Meanwhile, Takua considers his own job to be all play and no work.

"Wee...That's what Kora are for...not." Storm actually flipped Tahu off, the Toa snorted in return. "There was another out-break of infected masks."

"But it is goodright now." Lewa said as he leaned over to brush the backs of his claws against the Kora's shoulder and neck. "Now, Toa brother," he looked back over at Takanuva, using one hand to boost Takua up to his shoulder, "You and your waytravelig friend must come to Le-Koro! It would give the Matoran brighthope like it has for the firespitters if you do."

"Hm? Brighthope for what?" River asked, using the Bionicle words that Lewa had mashed together. She was starting to recognize the sounds that were the actual words, and the difference between them and what her mind was telling her they were saying.

Takanuva looked over and said before anyone else, "I'm a Toa of _Light_, River. The one that can defeat the living shadows of Makuta. Though I'm not from _this_ world, that will have its own Toa of light soon," He looked at Tahu like re-pointing out a point that had been said before, "I am a symbol of hope to our kind, the Bionicle."

"Mm. Right. Gotcha." She nodded and looked up at Tahu before looking back at Takanuva. Something was going on between them. "Then I suppose that we'd better make that trip to Le-Koro, shouldn't we?" He may be a Toa of Light, but if River was any judge of people, she knew that there would need to be a Toa of Balance to keep these two in check. "Just one question: Will I get to meet Turaga Vakama before we leave here?"

"Of course," Takanuva nodded, than he smirked a little, "You'd need to go back with Tahu though. He can make the best heat shield."

Lewa started snickering off to the side. This had the air of a play on something that had happened just a little bit ago, "Little firespitter wish to windfly with me?"

"Yes Toa Lewa!" Takua nodded excitedly at Tahu rolled his eyes.

River looked up at Tahu dubiously. "You know what? I'll wait to visit the Turaga until later. Portals aren't my favorite thing in the world right now, and I know for a fact that lava-boarding isn't something I want to deal with."

"The Kini's teleport here does not work the other way." Tahu rumbled, "The fastest way back to the Koro is by the flow just outside." He tilted his head to one wall.

Takanuva snickered.

River's face fell and she turned to glare at Takua. "Gee. Someone failed to mention _that_ detail."

"...oops?" Takua offered with a sheepish look, ducking his head behind Lewa's.

"Next time stay with your Rahi little firespitter." Lewa reached up patting the Matoran.

Grinning, River replied, "I'll consider forgiving if you promise to tell me more stories." Finally finished shivering, she merely rested against the warm Toa. His very presence was unyielding and firm, comforting.

Takua peeked back over Lewa's shoulder, "Deal!"


	6. Turaga Vakama

Story Co-Authored by Omicron the IceQueen and Sinead Rivka

Love in the Light

Chapter Six:

Turaga Vakama

Holding onto Tahu's back, booted feet wedged just right into the footholds in his armor, River looked over his shoulder at the lava flow before them. She trembled once before catching hold of herself, and trying not to panic. Her first time doing this sort of thing hadn't been so fantastic.

The red Toa snorted in amusement, well aware of the motions of his passenger even as his eyes were on Takanuva out on a barrowed board in the flow, "He's very good." Tahu was a bit surprised as he dropped his joined swords on the surface of the glowing, liquid rock and stepped onto it before it could float away. "You don't need to hide like that little one." He added over his shoulder as he glided more to the center of the flow.

"Instinctual fear and self-preservation instincts kicking in," she replied, wincing at the water-like lava flow. "My people don't ever get this close to lava. The fumes alone would kill them. Gali, however, had been kind enough to make sure that death by magma fumes wouldn't kill me."

"Silver water?" Tahu asked as he picked up speed, but was still standing relaxed on his 'bored,' "She has her lungs filled with it, doesn't surprise me."

"It doesn't make sense, but I know that it works." She rested her head upon his shoulder, watching the landscape flow past.

"You are young," Tahu said as he shifted his stance, glancing up at hearing Takua and Lewa laughing in the air as his brother circled to keep pace, "There is many things you have yet to learn."

"And how old are you, then?" River teased gently as she watched the flying Toa for a moment. Maybe she'd try that next time.

"...around six thousand that I can remember." Tahu admitted after a moment's pause to think about it. "But my brothers and I were in stasis off and on so it's hard to really tell now exactly."

She hadn't expected that one. "Really? Wow. Honestly, how can you tell age with your kind? Because I wouldn't have thought that you would be quite _that_ old."

Tahu had an interesting face as he gave an indignant huff, "I am not _that_ old Meka." he snorted, body heat always changing with his emotions and state of mind and right now added heat spread out through him, and in turn through his passenger.

Instant warmth, even though one would be very hot this close to lava.

"Easy, I meant no harm or foul by my words, Fire Toa," River murmured as soothingly as she could. "I'm finding that I'm almost as curious about you and your kind as your Chronicler is about me and mine." She leaned closer to him, despite the heat.

"Hmm," Tahu rumbled, shifting into a turn as he dismissed the sight-seeing rout and headed straight for Ta-Koro. Unlike Takanuva who had to stay in the moving flow Tahu could will the lava to move him in the right way.

He was a challenge to know, and that ...was fun. River was intrigued by him and his personality. "Am I forgiven?"

"You have done no wrong little one." Tahu looked over his shoulder surprised. He built up enough speed so that when he hit the 'beach' just in front of the outer wall Tahu could flip his board up and split it into his swords again. He stored them on his back, moving automatically but before the glowing blades came to close to River they shimmered and vanished into subspace.

"Hold on," Tahu warned, though _as_ he jumped for hand holds on the wall not BEFORE like Takanuva had...

Yelping, but the sound turning into a bright laugh as she looked up at the wall before them, then down and then back up again, "You know, it's more fun when I don't feel like I'm about to die!"

"Gee, thanks!" Takanuva's voice drifted up from below as Tahu gave an amused growl.

"What else do you expect from me! I was dragged through a portal, half-drowned, breathed water that didn't drown me, which is against _all_ instincts that I am in possession of, and _then_ you bring me lava-boarding through rapids!" Huffing, River grinned at Takanuva. "Need more to that list, or can I leave it at that before I reiterate your lack of a note of where you went when I woke up?"

"You were with the Second of the Ta-Koro Guard." Takanuva yelled back up, "Short of within a Toa's grasp there's not that much of a safer place to be!"

Tahu smiled as he topped the wall, straightening in pride of his people that even the dimension hopper knew of the famous Ta-Koro Guard.

"As much as you know about the Ta-Koro Guard, I have no idea what that means! My education is incomplete, Takanuva!" River was, however, grinning and taking everything in better the second time around.

Tahu leaded down to grasp one of the golden Toa's arm and helped him up even though his brother didn't need it. At the same time shrugging the human off his back and guiding her onto the ground one arm like he would for an Matoran, "Then you can learn as you go, best way." Tahu said over his shoulder as he led the way to one of the larger huts.

River trotted behind the larger 'cousins' of the Matoran, grinning. Tahu was truly wonderful in a very subtle fashion. He wasn't as impulsive as Takanuva, but she could see that his temper ran hot.

He was wonderful.

Lewa thudded down, flipping the long blades he was holding so they were now attached to his forearm armor. The green Toa crouched low to let Takua hop off and his movements, now that he wasn't relaxing in Tahu's Suva; Lewa's movements were quick and alert, vaguely bird or reptile-like. Lewa stepped, or crabbed walked away before standing respectfully to let the oldest Bionicle being River have yet seen walk over. Not limping but moving with stiffness of an ancient age, leaning on his staff and his tribal like cloak swaying with his stamps.

This was Turaga Vakama.

The human stared respectfully at the elder, unsure whether she should bow, nod, or do something else. So she just stood and watched him move closer. This had to be the Turaga. He just seemed to radiate wisdom. Tahu shifted and the broad side of his foot and lower leg pushed River firmly, but carefully forward (having done this enough times with Takua to have experance) and stepped back after as the elder waved all three Toa away.

"Come with me young one." Vakama said his voice surprisingly smooth, rich in tone and pitch. It didn't seemed as aged as the rest of him, it was the kind of voice of a true story teller that could weave magic with his words.

Looking to the Toa, then back to the Turaga, River nodded and walked forward. Doubtless, he already knew who she was, who she had come with, and for all she knew, _he_knew why she was here. Nodding, trusting him because Takanuva didn't look worried at all in the least, River walked forward to follow the elder wherever he wished her to go with him.

With staff in his left hand, Vakama placed his right on River's shoulder to guide her to walk with him. Up close the Turaga was taller than the average size of the Ta-Matoran running around even though he was hunched over. Had he be straight back the elder would be looking over Kapura's head.

Vakama chuckled as he watched the youth of the village 'attack' Tahu the moment the elder was away with the guest, "You have quite a destiny ahead of you River."

Smiling, but unsure of his words, River murmured, "I... I feel like I should disagree with you surely because you haven't seen my life thus far, elder." She smiled apologetically. She really couldn't see much of a great anything about herself.

"I know you much better than you can imagine right now." Vakama chuckled, patting the human's shoulder, still walking in a seeming aimless walk around Ta-Koro. "Your story has only just started my little Meka."

This... was interesting. He didn't seem to be like any of the old folks who would decidedly tell strange tales. "Wait. Waaait, wait wait." Shaking her head, she looked at the Turaga, then around them before leaning in and asking, "Is there somewhere that I can sit and talk with you about some things where we won't be overheard?" She had some questions that would cause lesser people to wonder at her own sanity.

"Here," Turaga Vakama motioned to the open flap of hide covering his home. It was one of two larger 'cabins' in the Koro, the other belonged to Takua and his massive library he was charged with. Chuckling, the elder pushed River gently inside. It was like and unlike Kapura's home, with wider windows that were currently closed by wooden shutters yet were big enough that one of the Toa could crouch or lay down just outside and be able to talk with the elder.

The sunken pit was filled with sand and not for a fire. Yet the whole place was as filled with assorted things from carvings to masks, to weapons and just so many things to investigate. But, again, no chairs, though the elder's cushions were thicker and more comfy looking than Kapura's.

"Sit, and we shall talk with some tea." Vakama urged as he let the hide flap fall, meaning to those outside that he wished to be left alone.

Nodding, she looked to the elder and asked, "Did you wish for me to help you with anything?" Despite not having much of a family, she did respect those who had been before her in age.

"I have two aids who insist on that all the time, and they already have a place made." Vakama waved the offer away as he moved to the back, away from the hide door. He was used to Takua after all, and eased his person down using his staff on one cushion before tapping the other across him with the glowing end of his staff. "There are some things I and my brothers cannot tell you. At least not yet. But ask the questions that fill you so much that make you hop around like that."

Sitting and formulating her question carefully, River looked at the Turaga. He knew much more than the Toa, and in turn, the Matoran as well. She drew in a breath, and then asked the first of many questions. "Do you know who Takanuva had been before he was Takanuva?"

"I have guessed and pieced together what I now think, when I found that one of my people does not hold true Ta-energy." Vakama nodded, "But do not talk to Takua of this. It is his destiny to find who he is, not ours."

That confirmed _that _suspicion. "I thought so. I wasn't going to say anything at all to him. But I'm curious if you're going to take the same approach to me." She allowed a small smile forth as she spoke. "Since you seem to know me."

"Destiny will play out as Mata Nui sees fit." Vakama's eyes crinkled a little to show his smile since his mask didn't really. "I am Turaga, as long as the Chronicle is a Ta-Matoran I will share my wisdom with him... if he will listen."

"I should take that as a 'find it out yourself,' shouldn't I?" River murmured, shaking her head and smiling as she picked up her tea and sipped it. "Should I try direct questions?" It was almost a tease, but not really.

"Ask what you will and if I can I will answer." the Turaga said as he rested his staff over his lap, sitting with feet together like the Toa and Matoran, and reached for his own cup.

"Have you met me in your timeline before this point?" Well, it was out there. And she just wanted to know how he knew she had a great destiny or whatever.

Vakama nodded, "I will not say when though."

She nodded in return. "I just wanted to know if you had or not." River frowned and thought for a moment, then asked, "Any indication how you know that I have a great destiny?"

Turaga Vakama was quite for a few thoughtful minutes as he considered how to answer that. Frowning for a moment he looked back up, "_Experience_. And a gifted vision from the great spirit."

That was intriguing. River pondered that for a moment before replying, "What's your Great Spirit like?"

The elder tilted his head a little, "Mata Nui, for whom our paradise, our island home is named for, watches over us all. He created our protectors and flows within us all." Vakama covered his heart-light.

Nodding, she sipped her tea before asking, "And he's the one who also tells you things through visions. But why?"

Memories seemed to surface in Vakama's mind's eye and he chuckled, "It would be too loud if he spoke." There, that didn't much away! And it was very true to boot.

"You're keeping secrets," River accused with a smile, leaning closer to the elder.

"Only those that will be reviled in time Meka," The Turaga reached over to pat River's closer knee. "Let this old one give you a few words to hold close to your heart-light."

Chuckling to show that she understood and would heed his advice to wait until a later day to find out what it was he was speaking of. Silencing herself quickly, she waited to hear what he was going to say.

"Let go of this tight hold on your spirit," the Turaga said his fingers brushing over the spot where, had River had a heart-light, it would be. "Let yourself heal and trust that not only the Toa will protect and stand by you."

Swallowing hard and willing herself not to cry at his kindness, River bowed her head and nodded. "It's... not easy. Parents didn't protect me, betrayed me... died on me... I... I don't know how I can trust someone anymore."

Staff set aside the Turaga shifted around and pulled the human closer, willing what elemental energy he had to focus and spread inner-warmth through the hand he had spread on River's back. "You have trusted already. I saw how you refused to let go of Takanuva even in sleep, you trusted the Chronicler and let the Toa Nuva of fire bring you into the heart of his domain. And family," Vakama added, "Is not just those who have made you. Take a close look at the Nuva, and the Matoran on a smaller scale in your trip here and else were."

Trying so very hard not to cry, and leaning into what comfort she could, glad to finally be able to even begin to release the burden that rested upon her shoulders, River closed her eyes. "I didn't let go of Taka?"

The elder gave a soft snort of amusement, "Not for a few hours. And it is alright to let out your grief. If Tahu, of all people, can; so can you young one."

She liked Takanuva and Tahu... they were really good people, if a bit strange. Sniffing and rubbing at the tears that had indeed escaped, River nodded. "Okay." Although just at the age of twenty-one, she was quite young in many aspects.

But this experience would do wonders for bringing her back up to speed, possibly even surpassing her peers.


	7. Highflying

Story Co-Authored by Omicron the IceQueen and Sinead Rivka

Love in the Light

Chapter Seven:

Highflying

Lewa was the first to spot the human when she and the Turaga of fire, the smile of living elemental of air widen at first. He had been entertaining several Matoran in an impromptu game of leaping off this or that high point and being caught by either his mask power or a swirl of air. But as he was setting down a Matoran child his keen eyes seemed to pick out the distress in River that she had expressed in Vakama's hut. Saying something that must be 'sorry games are over' for there was a collective "Awwwwww!" he came over.

Toa, despite being littoral giants were very adapted to interacting with Matoran sized things. Lewa gracefully dropped into push-up position that put him at River's level, the Toa's glowing white, yellow and red eyes were frowning, "What has happed wise one? Why is the little Meka hurtsad?"

Up on the wall Takua's blue mask and a yellow one both peeked over at those words.

Smiling at his earnest behavior, River replied with a word that Vakama had taught her, "Just... old heartpain that hasn't really left in many years." She liked the Le-Koro way of speaking. More concepts could be gotten across that way, even if it wasn't a proper way of speaking.

Lewa flinched a little at the term 'heartpain' and his gaze softened at once. Vakama side stepped, knowing from experience what was about to happen, and in the next instant River was being lifted up as the Toa stood, pressing his mask to the top of her head carefully. A thrumming hum, more purr coming out of his chest.

"Oh little one...here! You will windfly with Toa Lewa to the village of air!" Lewa announced to one and all, and the world at large.

Eyes closing and all but melting into the Toa's embrace, River smiled and felt for the first time that the Mask of Paths had brought her to the right place. She nodded, smiling up at him. "Just no trick flying until I'm sure that I won't throw up!"

"Or have a Matoran's help," Takanuva said coming over with Tahu, both inclining their heads to the Turaga.

"I'll help!" Takua yelled, to no one's real surprise as the Chronicle scrambled down a ladder- after hugging the yellow masked Ta-Matoran caption. "I'll tell you all about this Jaller! Promise!"

Hearing the name and looking at the tall Matoran, River couldn't help but grin. "Oh, so... you're the Captain of the Guard, hm?" she asked from Lewa's arms.

Jaller puffed up in as much in pride as wanting to look impressive for the Toa, "Yes I am miss. I hope Kapura and Takua have been taking good care of you." Without looking he reached over and ther-waped the shorter Takua who was trying to poke Jaller's side.

"They have indeed. I learned a lot from both of them." She leaned her head against Lewa's arm (or was it his chest?) and replied, "I'm so thankful for the hospitality of your village, and for your help coming back down the lava river, Toa Tahu."

Tahu chuckled as Lewa ever so faintly twitched as he shifted the human, only to have her come unexpectedly close to his heart-light. He guessed the girl would be able to feel the tri-pulse being so close, "Ta-Koro has never turned away those in need."

River had felt the triple beat, smiling as for the first time in years, a song had started to rise into her heart.

"Nor any other Koro," Turaga Vakama said pointedly. Than motioned to Takua and Lewa, and then Takanuva, "Away to the skies with you, and you had best meet them at Le-Koro, Toa of light, using the teleportation system."

"Yes Turaga!" Takua said at once, rapping his fist to Jaller's before scrambling up to Lewa's back with the ease of doing such a thing many times. He waited to help River as the Toa boosted her up to one shoulder.

Using the helping hand up over Lewa's shoulder, she turned to look at Tahu. "Are you coming with us?"

Tahu shook his head, "I must patrol for any more tainted masks on Rahi here."

"I am sure you will meet Toa Tahu again young one." Vakama said as he walked over to Jaller, leaning on the Guard as much as his staff for support.

At the same time Takua was arranging both himself and River until she was between him and Lewa's back. The Matoran grasped handholds that were a part of the Toa's armor, like Takanuva. Did all Toa have this seemingly build in Matoran spot? But once Takua had his grip there was nearly nothing that could break it.

"Ready!"

It was interesting to be gently sandwiched between the Matoran and the Toa, and a strange thought occurred to her. So this was what an ornament on a Christmas tree felt like.

"I will take finegood care of her Av-tu." Lewa assured after Takanuva said something, the words not making it to River. Then the Toa's mask had a faint glow and he 'stepped' up into the air, blades detaching from forearms and flipping into hands, "Griptight!"

Takua _squeaked_in repressed excitement.

Shoving her feet into where it seemed perfectly logical for feet to go, River looked over her shoulder at the Chronicler with a broad grin before calling out to Takanuva, "See you in Le-Koro! Thank you, Turaga Vakama!"

If something was said in return from either it was drowned out by the sudden rush of wind that became a roar. But only for a few seconds before dropping back into the first level as Lewa broke into that curtain presser that he liked, fast enough to travel but not enough that he would no longer have passengers.

The Toa let out a laugh of pure enjoyment of his element all around as the world below dropped farther and farther away until there was open sky and thermals to duck in an out of. Shrieking in delight, River began to laugh as they leveled off and started to almost meander through the clouds and sky.

"It's this great?" Takua yelled seeing as he had his masked face full on into the 'worst' of the wind. Under them Lewa chuckled before turning into slow rolls.

"Having muchfun?" The Toa asked, his words should have been whipped away but were heard clear and strong as on the land below changed from lava fields to flat lands and then scattered blanked trees. Lewa dived to skim somebody lengths over the ground, beyond and ahead was an edge of a plato.

River was having a blast! It was beautiful, totally freeing as they dipped and dove, rolled and floated. Everything was simply brighter, faster, sharper, greener...

This was life as it was to be lived. Laughing and giggling as they dipped and dove, River wondered what she would be like at the end of her journey. But she only wondered that for a moment before reveling in flight.

"Hang on! And look down- I mean up!" Takua corrected himself as Lewa rolled to be upside-down as they past the edge of the plato that was half the border of Ta- and Le-Wahi.

Suddenly, everything changed. Ta-Wahi was in its way more than pretty, but the sudden explosion of life and color out shined the more rugged reds, gray, and brown shades of the fire regain. It was a jungle that was more than massive, putting those of earth to shame not only in the colors but size. The smallest trees were the height of old redwoods and rising up to tower with sky-scrapers.

Lewa inhale deeply, the air thick with scents and _tastes_ before letting out a warbling cry that was a throwback to his Hordika ancestors in the pure joy of being _home._

Feeling that bit of wildness in spirit, but not in action, about Lewa, River's grin returned and she tried to take in as much as she could. The air was heavier here, laden with moisture and scents. This smelled like something on Earth...

Takua shifted and used head to... well, headbut River's back for attention after he spotted the buildings in the trees of the old Koro. A moment later as Lewa wove between the massive branches the scattered hut/cabins became more in number. Yet many of these buildings weren't in the best of shape. From being half destroyed to being taken apart to the bare bones of the structures. There had once been many boardwalks crisscrossing around and once connecting all the buildings, now there were just rims.

The Toa swung close, flipped his blades onto his forearms and attached himself to the trunk. This was a reason he had sharp claws as well claws on his feet. Lewa's chest expanded and fell as he... not quite panting but still taking deep breaths as he started to climb. "Almost there, heartpromis little Meka."

River felt her hands slipping due to her palms sweating with nervous excitement. Drawing in a breath, she tightened one hand while shifting the other to pull closer and wipe her hand off on her chest, then grabbing on again while repeating the motion with her other hand.

Everything smelled so fresh, living, and wonderful here. She couldn't get over it.

"This is the old Koro," Takua said, making sure that the human wouldn't fall as Lewa deftly climbed up higher. "After the Bohrok attack. It's moved to two other great trees."

"Yes," Lewa jumped, snaring a hand on hanging vines that could support him and swung in a long ark to a branch he was just able to crouch on. Leaning forward the Toa tilted his head and shoulders down, feeling Takua free one hand to grab River to keep her from sliding off.

But it gave a clear view of two trees towering over all others, much like the one they were in. Le-Koro was more sprawled out then Ta-Koro by the looks of it, but then Ta-Koro was made to stream line work and life. Le-Koro was half way up and on two trees, connected by any number of different types of bridges from vines, ladders, nets and boardwalks. Compared to the ruins of the old village, this place was as vibrant as the air Toa that now launched himself into the air again.

"Wow," River breathed in awe, glad that Takua had held onto her while they had viewed the city. "It's so beautiful. How can you bear to leave this city, Toa Lewa?"

"Le-Koro is a place, it is my people- all Matoran, that have my heartlove." The Toa said as his keen eyes picked out his Kora launching into the air to meet them. "Though I dearlove trees and all of my Wahi, I am Toahero! And Toaheroes protect all. Galisister can keep the coldwet though."

Laughing at that, River had to tease. "You don't like the water? Why not? Without it, nothing grows!"

"Bah," Lewa made a face that the two on his back couldn't see, "We all need the different elements to live strong. But this Toahero doesn't like the coldwet."

Grinning, she held on tightly and asked, "So what do you do if you have to be a hero in the cold and wet?"

"Be a Toahero that has to get wet." Lewa chuckled as he rose higher to the village proper, "Looksee! Le-Koro! Village of the air and greatlife!"

Grinning, tendrils of hair whipping around her face, River took in the sights of the thriving-green city and landscape around them.

If there really was a heaven, this place was it.

The moment Lewa was spotted an instant cheer was heard and then word spread like wildfire in dry fields. The Toa was back home, and at the moment it just added more 'goodright-ness' to the fact that now three guardians were in the Koro. Lewa ducked and wove between some bridges and ladders before landing lightly on a wide boardwalk.

Takua hopped down as the Toa knelt and looked up, "You can let go now!" he said with a grin.


	8. A quiet moment in excitement

Story Co-Authored by Omicron the IceQueen and Sinead Rivka

Love in the Light

Chapter Eight:

A quiet moment in excitement

River watched the wind through the leaves, her mind on the past day. Despite being what _had_ to be the busiest Koro, there was a distinct amount of peace to be found, if one could but find a quiet place. 

She had found one such place and was enjoying leaning against a pillar up in Lewa's home near the top levels. She smiled and breathed deeply. The party the night before had been amazing, and whatever drinks they had, they certainly got her drunk. And yet she hadn't gotten a hangover the next morning from the excessive drinking.

There was a thud on the roof of the open Suva, unlike Tahu's home that was carved out of a cliff. Lewa's home was wide open with six mane spires that held up the roof. It was mostly empty on the floor but up under the roof and in the rafters were bits and things that had been given to Lewa. As well as a loosely folded up hammock that was stuffed into a niche.

There were sounds on the roof and then Lewa dropped down, catching himself with one hand and yawning. He swung himself into his Suva, "Ah, little Mekafriend goodright after that longsleep?" 

She grinned and looked up at his kind face. "Yes, thank you. I'm wondering if I'll be just as comfortable in the other regions ... I don't remember what they're called ... as I have been while at Toa Tahu's home city and in yours. There was comfort in the heat of his home, and comfort in the free, warm air of yours." 

Lewa dropped down into a crouch and then was sitting, stretching out his long legs. "Heh, thank you little one. You had muchfun last night?" 

Nodding and feeling the wind play with her hair, she tried to pull it away from her face, then gave up and let the playful breeze have its way. She'd untangle it later. "I did! Your people are wonderful." 

"Should visit in the sunfestival, or the goodright festival of light and life." The Toa said as he leaned back on one of the main pillars supporting his Suva. He glanced to his right where the wind was coming from and gave a deep rumble, "Easypeace..." 

The wind notably dropped to a softer breeze. 

Coughing in surprise, River turned to look at the Toa. She had seen Tahu play with lava, and seen how Takanuva would absorb light to rejuvenate himself, and Gali when she had done the silver water thing... But to have an actually noticeable difference in the atmosphere around her... it seemed to be hitting her differently now that she'd begun to really see the Toa as the guardians that they were. 

They were _part_ of their elements, not just a user of an element. 

"That's really interesting how you can control the wind." 

"I am Lewa, Toa Nuva of air little one." The green Bionicle chuckled, smiling as he put a hand over his heart-light. "Like my Toabrothers and Korasisters, I am a living elemental. I am the air, it forms to my will." 

"We don't have anything like you on my world," she murmured, moving to sit beside him, watching the wind play with the trees in the distance. 

River would find herself pulled up within the Toa grasp to be almost cradled in his arms. "Takabrother said you have no Toaheroes. But while you are here on our homeisland," He held out a small (in comparison to him) disk between two fingers. "You will be protected little Mekasiser." 

She looked up at him, then down at the disk with a blush and a smile. Taking it gently, River looked at it, tracing her fingers across the surface. "I'm honored, Toa Lewa. Thank you. It... it's a special feeling, knowing that I'm protected." 

"If you ever are in badhard treble in Le-Wahi, call Lewa on this." He extended the claw of a finger to tap the very tip on the center of the disk, making a soft green glow there and the symbles of his name. 

There was a tingle as well, the elemental energy of air. It made the thick jungle air seem a little clearer for a moment. 

Blinking, she looked up at him, then stowed the stone carefully in a pouch she had begun to carry, careful to make sure that it would stay right where she wanted it to. "What's it like, being able to control your element?" 

"It is..." Lewa looked up and smiled, "It is goodright, once my Toabrothers and I lost out power... was not so goodright." He shifted and sighed, and tried again, "It is freedom, the air." 

River grinned and nodded. "I think that your brothers and sister would agree with you that their element is pure freedom to them." 

Lewa let out a purr in agreement, "Here," He rocked up onto his clawed feet, the equivalent of the balls of the feet. At the same time started to boost River up to his shoulder where she climb over to his back, "Would Meka sister like to see Le-Koro? The Matoran are doing the swing dance." 

She tried not to yelp when she was half-tossed onto his shoulder, but stifled it in lieu of holding onto his armor and settling herself. The Matoran could get used to this, so she certainly would! "Of course! But... what's the swing dance?" 

A... _look_ came from Lewa as he tried to see River, just barely able to glimpse her with one green, yellow and red eye, "Is a muchfun! Griptight little one." he added as he walked to the open sides. 

Swallowing and holding tight, she grinned and said, "I'm gonna regret asking, aren't I?" 

"Is muchfun!" Lewa said again, more playful as he flipped his blades out of subspace and tipped off the edge of his Suva and into free fall. The Toa was relaxed, having done this so many times before his mask activated and than he was flying. 

Yelling first in fear, then in glee, River laughed as his flight leveled off and they were darting around the air currents. She ducked her head down to where her eyes wouldn't water and she could continue to see the landscape around them while they flew. It was beautiful. The Toa's Suva wasn't far from the village, another tree over and higher up. So it was easy enough to half glide over and onto one of the many platforms that were use for landings, dance platforms and whatever else. 

A bridge away Takanuva was laughing as he caught what had to be the Kora of air. They spun around and Takanuva tossed the younger elemental back up. 

Pointing over to what had to be an intricate dance she had ever seen, River asked, "Is that it?"

She wasn't sure she wanted to participate anymore... 

Lewa crouched down so if the human wanted off she could just hope down, "Almost, hear the music?" 

The young woman didn't know if she should get down or not. "So... I'm guessing that they also fly through the air in this dance?" 

The Toa shook his head, "No windflying in the spin dance." 

"Meka-River!" Takua's voice called from a level above, "Want to come dance? Or go net jumping?" 

"Is muchfun!" Added another Matoran with bright green and blue coloring and a green mask, both peering over the boardwalk above. 

Jumping down off of Lewa's back in a controlled movement borne from years of climbing trees and rocks, River looked up at the Toa of Light with a smile that had none of her usual pain. "Why not? What's net-jumping?" 

The air elemental tapped River's shoulder and pointed out to the open air, "Jumping out to landfall in the safety nets all around Le-Koro. Matoran and Kora think it's muchfun." 

"IT IS!" No less than ten Matoran voices call from here and there. 

"Well, I'll look before I leap, but I'd like to try it at least once... is there a starter net that is big and isn't too far away from a landing?" she asked, finding her pouch and making sure that it was securely tied shut. 

"There is nets all over." The Kora of air said flipping in the air using her power until Lewa stood to snatch her out of the air and pull the Kora close to press his mask to hers for a moment and tossed her again. 

Laughing the Kora grabbed the edge of the boardwalk and swung herself back up. "Highgood greetings Riverfriend." She said coming over, "I am Lee, the Kora Nata of air." 

Smiling at the show of affection between the siblings, River looked up at the Kora with another smile. "Hi. It's an honor to meet you." And truly, it was. There was something special about those who were chosen to be 'part' of an element. 

Lee gave a bow as Takanuva came to the other side of the bridge. The larger of the two Toa sighed and rolled his copper and wide eyes. He was just too heavy for the bridge proper, "Feeling better River?" he called. 

"Much," she replied, smiling and peering up at him, walking over so that he didn't have to stand at the beginning of the bridge. 

Takanuva knelt down, one arm on his bent knee, "This time I didn't wander off," he flashed a grin, "You did. I should have warned you about the pinks drinks, sorry." 

"Well, I don't even remember wandering, so, I think that it's fair game." She smiled up and touched his mask gently with one hand. "It's just interesting that the drinks here don't cause hangovers."

The Toa of light made a motion to Lewa, the other Toa nodding before distracting the others, "Turaga Vakama said that you wanted to talk to me? Heh. We really didn't have that much time last night." 

Nodding, she smiled to the Matoran. "You're going to have to show me how to go net-jumping a little later, but I do want to learn!" River looked over at Lewa and Le before grinning. "That goes for you two as well!" She looked back at Takanuva. "Can we find something to eat while we talk?" 

"Of course, want a ride?" Takanuva nodded and asked, there was fruit just about everywhere in Le-Koro thanks to grafting and planted bushes. 

She nodded, and swung up to settle upon the now-familiar position of being upon a Toa's back. 

Takanuva shifted making sure the human was on before starting to climb up, though his claws weren't as large or sharp as Lewa he could still get up. after a few minutes The Toa was settling down at the base of a branch that a car could drive, with his back to the main trunk and a bag that was picked up along the way was now up ended so a verity of fruits and barriers were there to pick from. 

She dug in gratefully, munching on some of the berries before settling down, facing him and sitting cross-legged. After a moment, she asked softly, "Can anyone overhear us here?" 

The Toa tilted his head, stretching out his senses, "No one's close enough to at the moment." 

Nodding, River formed her thoughts before she spoke. Looking up at his deep, amazing gaze, she asked, "How come you didn't tell me that you had been Takua?" 

Takanuva blinked, looking up from taking something purple colored and pare shaped, "It's been a long while, but I haven't really had the chance to." 

"So then... what's your story? How did you go from being the Matoran Takua to being Toa Takanuva?" 

Takanuva was quite for several deep breaths, "Its... a bit of a long story, one that will repeat here in a few passes of Bara if I'm not mistaken, from what I gathered." 

"I'm not sure how long that will be in my reckoning. Are you saying that we may be here for that?" She leaned in and watched him carefully, not wanting to push him too far. She knew from her own experiences when someone was trying to delicately avoid a subject. 

"No, not any time soon." He motioned for River to get closer and pulled her up into his lap, pointing up to a gap in the canopy above, "That's Bara Magna, the planet we're orbiting. It's around a year, at least for us, that it makes two full pass in the sky. So we won't be here for that in this world." 

"Mmkay. Sounds like a plan. So... what's it like... meeting a former version of yourself?" Leaning back against his chest with another piece of fruit, she looked up at the planet again, wondering what resided upon its surface. 

"It's not the first time, but made me understand how the Nuva felt," He chuckled, reaching up to touch his golden mask, "The Avohkii, made and helped me grow in several ways." 

Looking up at his face, then twisting so that she could look at him without craning her neck, River murmured, "There are times in our lives where we're forced to grow and change, taking a different path than the one we thought we should take. Taka... you're to me like what I'm betting that mask is to you." 

Takanuva shifted so he could lift River and bent enough to tap his mask carefully to the top of her head. "My destiny is to defeat the Makuta, I've done that a few times but Mata Nui... in my world is lost to us. I used the mask of paths once to warn the rest of the Nuva about what would happen when core was opened." he took a deep breath and sighed. "Now I'm using it to find Mata Nui."

"Looking to find him?" This didn't make sense, but she moved so that she could rest against him while he continued his story. "Why?" 

Pain and lost flickered over his mask and then a deep, growl that River would find was a throwback to the Hordika ancestors of all Bionicle. "Teridax, the same Makuta that lurks here and spreads his shadows, took over Mata Nui's body, but Mata Nui's spirit is trapped in the mask of life. The Ignika was sent away, and now I'm trying to find it, and him." 

Thinking upon that for a long moment, River chewed thoughtfully upon a mouthful of fruit. Swallowing, she asked, "And you have no idea where the Ignika went, which universe it became a part of?" 

"It's still in _my_ world. That much I do know. But like I told you before, the mask of paths takes you where you _need_ to be before taking you where you want to go." Takanuva took out the copper mask he used before and tapped it, "Some Kanohi are alive in a way, this knows where I want to be and that's where's the Ignika is. I have to ride out this journey until then."

Holding the smaller human with his left arm, Takanuva leaned over to grab a long red-ish thing that he crushed one end of it. The fruit was a juicy one, thus letting the Toa use it to draw, moving with swift and sure movements. A rather good drawing of the last form of what the mask of life looked like, there for River to see, even if it was made from a fruit.

She moved so that her head rested against his while he drew, her arm going around the back of his neck to hold on. She stared at the drawing for a moment before saying, "And Mata Nui is in this form in every universe?" 

"No, not really. His spirit was sealed inside the mask, I've been to worlds where the shadows never came and he still has his body, the Matoran Universe..." Takanuva tilted his head a little to what was to him was like a kiss. "If I can get the mask, bring it home than we- What's left of the Toa, can try and reverse what happen and return Mata Nui. And be rid of the Matuka's darkness once and for all." 

Smiling up at him, she replied, "I'll help you however I can, whatever's within my power to do." Rubbing her cheek against his, she settled back upon his lap. "So, do you know what you have to do in this universe?" 

Takanuva shrugged after a few moments of thinking, "I'm not sure, fully. Not yet. The mask of paths hasn't recharged yet so I, we, haven't been near the reason yet." 

Finding reasons could be both hard and easy, River thought, but at least while she was around Takanuva, they were going to have fun, dammit! 

Jumping to her feet, River grabbed his hand and tugged on it. "C'mon! You were a Matoran once, and you know how to have all the best fun! Your reason for visiting my world was to find me, and to help me learn what it's like to be happy! Don't you dare think that you can go without having fun, either!"

Takanuva blinked, and then laughed, "There's some things I'm just too big for, but I know a few places." He stood, stretching out and his colors changed, turning from gold and silver to copper and brown. 

She blinked at the color change. "Okay, chameleon, what'd you do that for?" 

"Habit, and I like changing color." The Toa shrugged. 

"So that you're not readily recognized?" she guessed, packing up the berries and fruit back into the bag and swinging that over her shoulder. 

"You try being a Toa, let alone one that is destined to save all Matoran." Takanuva quirked up and eye ridge at the human; random glompings were common but in Le-Koro it was like ever five steps sometimes. It interfered with walking. 

Giggling, having seen Takanuva trying to negotiate his way along a branch and almost falling off three times already, River nodded. "Well, makes sense, then." Securing the bag over her shoulder, she clambered up to settle herself upon his back for the trek back to where everyone else was. 

"You should try the net-jumping," Takanuva encouraged, "I used to do it every time coming to Le-Koro back before becoming a Toa." 

"Well, fine! I guess you're going to have to show me! Hyah, mule!" she laughed, patting his shoulder. 

Takanuva paused, glancing over his shoulder with a look that was like his old Matoran self. An instant later he was in a full out run, truly stretching out his long legs and leapt out into the open air. As a Matoran he hadn't had a lot of armor so it let Takanuva, as Takua, be extremely athletic and flexible. 

Now, despite being in a larger, stronger body, Takanuva still had those same skills he'd had as a Matoran as well as that un-nerving, almost un-natural grace all Toa where blessed with. Takanuva didn't know every trick of this Le-Koro like Lewa but it was a thrill that no roller costar had. By the time he was thudding down on a platform, Takanuva was back to the gold and silver coloring, hinting that his colors changed with his mood as the heat shifted with Tahu's. 

Shrieking and laughing with glee by turns, River held on as she continued to laugh breathlessly at the insane ride around the place. "Woow. I wish I could do that the way that you do!" 

"Maybe you can, you never know." Takanuva grinned as he knelt down, spotting some odd Matoran bounding over, including Takua with the 'pack' of Le-Matoran. 

Grinning at the Chronicler, River found her way down to stand beside the Toa while he greeted the Matoran.

"Mekafrind!" A tall green Matoran pounced, "Remember me? Kren? Takuabrother and I will show you around! The wiseold Turaga Matau wants a quick speachword with the ToaHero and said to show you whatever you wishwant to see!" 

"Net-jumping!" she replied instantly, "And then... well, what are some of the other best things to do in Le-Koro?" 

"Go on, I'll track you down." Takanuva said as he stood, two young Matoran clinging to his back as another was trying to push the back of his leg, all excited about their first job of fetching the new Toa for the village elder. 

Takua grasped River's left hand, "You'll like it! Kern knows the best spots, but we won't fall too far down."


	9. OnuWahi

Story Co-Authored by Omicron the IceQueen and Sinead Rivka

Love in the Light

Chapter Nine:

Onu-Wahi

"Are you sure you're alright?" Takanuva asked, but couldn't repress the amusement in his voice as he looked down at the crab-like Rahi that his current two companions were riding on in front of him. The sight of the human with very frizzy hair from her introduction to net-jumping and one last flight with Lewa _was_ funny. 

Takua was waving his arms on one side of the wide shell of his mount, trying to get some bugs like cicadas away from him. Said bugs weren't bothering River other than a place to land since she wasn't known to them. Takua had been reunited with his Rahi Pewku when the creature tromped the whole distance from Ta-Koro, and he promised the Rahi he wouldn't leave her behind again. 

Trying to smooth down her waist-length hair yet again, River sighed and looked up at the Toa with a mournful gaze. "I think I'm going to need you to cut it."

She shook another bug off of her wrist absently. 

"Cut it?" Takua asked, rocking onto his hands and knees and giving himself a good shake. The Matoran jerked in surprise as a high keen came from the Toa behind, the sound was mostly in a higher pitch that chased away the bugs. "Thank you Toa." 

"Matoran can do that too, comes in handy." Takanuva nodded, fiddling with his staff as he scanned around. 

"Yeah. It may be attached to my head, but there aren't any nerve endings attached to the length of my hair." She pointed to her scalp. "But it's still attached and will hurt if pulled, which is why I'm having trouble with it right now." 

"Did you not have something for it? I saw you running some tool through it in your world." Takanuva titled his head just a little. 

Takua snapped his fingers as he plotted back down perfectly happy with his Rahi, "It's called a brush! Kora Kara used to have to use one before she regained her true Bionicle body." 

Thinking about this for a moment, she looked at the Toa. "Yeah. I brought a brush. It's in my bag. Where's my bag, Lightbulb?" 

As the Ta-Matoran snickered, Takanuva quirked up an eye ridge up but he smiled since he sometimes referred to himself as the 'best light stone around,' "In my sub space." He started to reach behind his neck to his sub-space pock, the Toa hesitated, fleeting something going '_crack_' under his foot he just put down. "Frag." 

That was the last word before the Toa gave a yelp and vanished, falling downwards. 

"Toa!" Takua called in alarm, already rapping out the command for Pewku to stop, reaching to pull out his kohlii stick. 

River held onto the Rahi, wedging a foot around a piece of stationary armor and leaning over the side, yelling, "Taka!" 

"...ow..." His voice drifted up out of the darkness before a faint glow formed. 

"It looks like a week tunnel of Onu-Wahi." Takua said urging his Rahi around to a spot where he could peer down over her shell and into the darkness, "Toa?" 

"Hey I know these plants." Takanuva muttered before hefting himself up. He used his staff to reach up, with the blade flipped he could just brushed the edge, "I can jump, but that's not going to support me again. it's a junction down here." 

"So...what're ya gonna do?" River asked, still peering down at him, then looking around at the surrounding areas. She was slowly getting her heart-rate down to normal again. 

"Stay down here." Takanuva said, not sounding troubled, "It's a highway to Onu-Koro according to the sign. You two should come down here." 

Takua leaned out a little farther, "Pewku can make it. She's from Onu-Koro originally."

"So, do we jump down first, or hang on to Pewku as she climbs down?" River asked, looking at Takua and sitting back, resting her hands upon the smooth armor of the rahi. 

Takanuva shifted in the darkness, "You jump down River since you don't know that kind of Rahi yet, I'll catch you." 

"Gotcha." sliding down off of Pewku, she patted the Rahi's side before smiling and looking down at the Toa. "Ready?" 

"I am right here." 

Takua tilted his head, shifting to sprawl over top Pewku's shell and got a hold of holds that the Rahi had made just for her favorite rider. "We'll be down after you." 

Seeing his outline, she didn't hesitate to leap into space, knowing that he'd catch her. Net-jumping had done a lot to help her begin to rid herself of the fear of jumping into nothingness. 

There was two seconds of freefall, and then River was within Takanuva's grasp. "See?" He was mindful of his claws as he stepping back to set the human down beside his staked staff to be out of the way of the few falling bits as Pewku scuttled down. 

She grinned up at the Toa, enjoying exploring the world similar to what he came from. They were still strange to her. Speaking of strange matters, why didn't any of the Toa exhibit any urge to try to woo Gali? The Matoran were all doing what they could to woo those of Ga-Wahi, but it just seemed very odd that the Toa were completely platonic in their assessment of the opposite gender. 

"Have to tell Turaga Whenua about this." Takua said, having hopped off his Rahi to do a quick look around and wrote a message on the nearest wall by squishing up one of the glowing ferns, a warning. 

The Toa of light retrieved his staff, channeling his element through it to light the way, pointing up at writing over an arch, one of many around the room they were in, large enough for Takanuva, "Onu-Koro highway." He read aloud. 

Climbing back upon Pewku's broad back, River settled herself and looked to Takua. "All right, Chronicler, you keep stories, don't you?" 

"Of course!" Takua hopped up as well and rapped the command to start off, "Come on Pewku, lets go Turaga Whenua. Remember? Come on girl." Behind Takanuva gave a chuckle, but had a look that said he remembered doing the same thing. 

"Can you tell me where the Toa came from?"

"I summoned them..." Takua hummed in an equivalent of a blush. "Kind of by accident. I found Toa Stones all over the island back before becoming the Chronicler, when I was in the Kini Nui I found a new room. A pedestal in there had places to fit the Toa Stones...so I put them in." 

"Of course." Takanuva grinned, "Just because they fit." 

"Toa Stones? What are those?" This was all new to her, and since Takanuva wasn't feeling up to talking about his life as a Toa, she wanted to know things that weren't necessarily readily available. 

"A Toa stone that both is a stone that represents a Toa for a story, or used to summon a new one." Takua paused as something red, semi-clear, and about two hand lengths dropped between human and Matoran, "This is one! For stories since there's not a lot of elemental energy, thank you Toa." 

River looked at the stone, then reached towards it and stopped, pulling her hand back. "Can I touch this?"

"It's a stone, can't bite." Takanuva grinned at her before returning his attention to looking around. 

"Here," Takua placed the stone in the human's hands. "This represents a Toa of fire." 

Blinking, she held the stone before turning it over in her hands easily. "It's lighter than I expected ..." Holding it up so that the light from Takanuva's staff shone through it, River murmured, "It's... warm. Almost like there's life from it." 

"It has a little elemental energy inside it." Takanuva said, "Toa-" for a split second he glanced at Takua before substituting, "-Norik, made this set for me as a gift." 

She looked up at Takanuva before smiling and hugging the stone, feeling the warmth seeping into her bones after being in the chilled ground for a while. "Mmm. You'll have to tell me about him sometime. Toa and Matoran of Fire seem to have the most interesting personalities." 

"Wait until you're in Po-Koro," Takua giggled, winced that he did so and started humming again until Takanuva stepped forward to brush the backs of his claws against the Matoran's back and side of his mask. 

"I see the lights of Onu-Koro." The Toa said, able to spot the bare flickers far off as if they were closer. "Only a little farther." 

Sensing that the Matoran was embarrassed, River shifted over with Pewku's gait until she was resting against his arm and side. "So, when you activated the stones, what happened?" 

Takua took a breath, "Well, there was a pulse of energy that was...energetic." He rubbed the side of his mask, "I was teleported to the beach around Ta-Wahi and kinda landed on Toa Tahu Mata...heh." 

"I thought his name was Toa Tahu Nuva ..." Unless they changed their names somehow? And why was she feeling like the Stone had something in it that was like something that was in her? 

"Our Toa were Mata before, great Toa. After fighting the Makuta they were submerged in energized Protodermis by the Makuta as he tried a last minute attempt to kill them, but it changed them into stronger, more powerful Toa instead, the Nuva." 

"Nuva are the strongest kind of Toa." Takanuva said, "I am one in my world." 

Made sense, then, to have a new name for them. "So... they're the strongest that your world has to offer." 

"Yep!" Takua nodded, "And we have the Kora as well, who can merge their power to the Toa to amplify theirs." 

"So lemme get this straight. The Kora are like smaller, concentrated mini-Toa?" She remembered Lee and that other one, the fire Kora, but her memories were still fuzzy from the fever she experienced, so names continued to elude her. 

Takua giggled again, this time not noticing, "Kora are Toa. Lesser, or younger Toa. Their name was Koa originally but somewhere along the way turned into Kora. It means the same thing." Behind them, Takanuva look greatly interested in this since, as far as he knew there was no Kora, or Koa in his world. 

"So, it seems like they're going to eventually take the place of the Toa here. Am I right in that assumption?" Tucking her legs up so that she could curl her feet closer to the warmth of the Toa Stone, River looked around them, viewing the walls. 

Takua frown, "I'm not really sure about that. Their about half the size of the Nuva, but Tala said their won't get any bigger, or stronger." 

"Because we are sterile?" Takanuva guessed, "Or something else?" 

The Matoran shrugged. "I didn't get to talk to the Toa Hanu back on the human world about it."

"You're sterile?" River asked of Takanuva. Pausing, she looked at Takua. "Wait. There's a Toa on _my_ home world?" 

"I told you about that!" Takua looked over, "But you just got over the fire-fever... that fuzzes things a little." 

"All Toa are sterile, at least those I met." Takanuva said as he shrugged, "In theory there are worlds where Toa aren't. And he means the human world of this universe." 

"Oh. Well." That was interesting. She sighed and shook her head. "It would have been cool to meet at Toa that existed on earth." She looked up at the Toa of Light. "So we're going to Onu-Wahi?" 

"We are in Onu-Wahi," Takanuva rapped the blunt side of the hocked blade of his staff on the wall of the tunnel, "Onu-Koro is just ahead. You should be able to see the lights now." 

Grinning, totally not used to the layout of the land here, River held up the Toa Stone still in her lap and looked at it once more before holding it up. "Here, Taka." 

The Toa took it, holding it carefully as one did with things that were personally dear to someone before slipping it into sub-space. After a few minutes, filled with Takua telling River about light stones and the great mind of Onu-Koro. After a slight turn they were suddenly in a vast underground cavern, so high you couldn't see the ceiling but had sprawl of glowing crystals that gave a comfortable illusion of stars, including those six stars that were visible in the day. 

"Hi guys!" Takua said looking to the sides, seemingly at nothing until a form shifted, black and grey against black. 

Two Matoran guards, bigger and looking three times as stronger than Takua came into the light coming from the Toa. They gave a quick bow to both the Ta-Matoran and the new Toa. 

"Hello again Chronicler." One said, "Turaga Whenua is in the market today." 

"Thanks Jomar," Takua said as they past, twisting around to ask, "Is there a Khi-team game going on soon?" 

"Sure is Takua!" the other guard called, bowing again to Takanuva. 

"Khi-team game?" River was still gazing up at the 'stars' above them. "That's different than Kohlii, right?" She blinked at the guards, then smiled shyly and waved. "Hi." 

The one to the right gave a wave back before both guards melted back into the darkness, and their duty. Takua was shaking his head, pulling out his Kohlii stick, "No, we use this and one to three balls in a Kohlii game. In Khi you use your hands, there's three teams: Pink, Green and Blue. Each team has balls filled with glow in the dark stuff made from the moss in Onu-Wahi. The whole village plays! Even Toa Onua and Kora Kara!" 

"I want to play. Kohlii looks painful if I got caught the wrong way, but ... this sounds less painful." Grinning, she looked at Takanuva. "And with three teams, and now to Toa and a Kora, that means it'll be semi-even." 

"Onua and Kara normally play the wild-Rahi. They get anyone with any color." Takua grinned. "We can ask Turaga Whenua when he's planning to start the next game, the Market is that way. Got to put Pewku away first." 

Sliding down but going to give the Rahi a hug around her head, River murmured, "Thank you for the ride Pewku." 

The land crab chipped and gave River a lick. 

"Be right back-" Takua started but cut off as a large building in front of them suddenly exploded. 

Well, in a way. The building was more work shop with an open side, and it was more of a plume of smoke that billowed out and up. After a moment a Matoran staggered out, coughing and waving his hands in front of his face. 

"I meant to do that!" 

"Nuparu!" Takua yelped rushing over, but Takanuva beat him, pulling the Matoran into clean air and into the Onu-Matoran's friend's arms as he started for a fire represent on the outside wall of the building. 

Blinking and staring, but making sure to stay back, River stared at the building before thinking, _Why do I have the feeling that I've just met the Matoran version of Wheeljack?_

This was going to be a very interesting day.


	10. The River of Colors

Story Co-Authored by Omicron the IceQueen and Sinead Rivka

Love in the Light

Chapter Ten:

The River of Colors

A market that was underground, above ground, in the trees, on earth or an island on a water moon on another world was still a market. Hustling, and full of activity and even music, the Onu-Kora market had more than just earth Matoran, but there were flashes of red, brown, blue, once green and even a few white forms that stood out against the darker and taller Onu-Matoran. The market was bigger than a human one, as much because the Matoran liked the room as the village's guardians were wading through, Onua and Takanuva were talking (mostly Onua showing off the cavern supports).

River found herself staring at everything, taking in as much as she could while staying in the wake of the two Toa. She loved the way that she could feel Onua's voice, more so than hearing it. Catching up and looking up at the Toa, she studied his movements and his demeanor. It was such a calm contrast to Lewa, Tahu, and the Matoran.

He was as tall as Takanuva, broader in the shoulders and chest, so easily bigger than the other Toa thus far. He had a kind of growl to his voice, but it was like the earth itself was speaking. Emerald eyes of different shades glowed as bright as the light elemental's gaze, and there was an echo there from his smile as he explained something.

He was amazing. Not like Takanuva, but almost like him. There was a common thread between the Toa, something that unified them without having to be talked about.

"Meka!" A voice called before a hand grasped hers. Warm and a bit worn as well as purple in color, "There you are," Nuparu said, "Sorry we lost you." he said as Takua popped out from around behind the bigger Matoran.

River stared around her. "Yeah. It's always a good idea to desert the newbie." The sarcasm just about dripped off of her words.

"I'm not exactly the tallest," Takua said, humming and ducking his head, he had to climb up on his friend's shoulder to be able to spot the temporarily missing human.

"Well, we found you again." The Onu-Matoran inventor shrugged before tugging River and Takua both to the stalls, "Come on, I promised you Meka I'd get you something."

Smiling and walking beside the two Matoran, enjoying their innocent, sweet natures. "So... I've got a question."

Takua looked up from digging in a brown leather pouch he'd pulled from his subspace, "Yeah?"

"Why are the Koros so far apart from each other, if everyone's supposed to be in unison? Why is everyone split up?"

"We're not that far from each other," Nuparu said, still holding River's hand, determined not to lose her again. "And look around, there Po- Ta-, Ga- and even Ko-Matoran here. We don't always stay in our native Koro, look at Takua here!"

"No don't look at Takua!" The Chronicler said waving his arms, "Takua is buying something!"

* * *

><p>River stared up at the ceiling, sitting with a book in her hands, and a spare pen and paper in her other hand, taking a break from translating the book in her hands into human script. It was one of the few things that she had broke down and bought- made Takua buy for her. It was interesting, reading the fictional stories that the Bionicle told.<p>

Hearing footsteps, she turned and smiled, "Taka!"

"Hey little one," Takanuva flashed a smile even as he glanced around the Kini of earth; his coloration was of dark gold and copper now, "Looks like you misplaced your blue masked shadow." The grin widened a little more.

"Mm. Well, no matter what he looks like, he's never too far away." Winking, she looked out over the city again.

The Toa of light came over, standing beside River as he too looked out the 'window' like opening. After a few long minutes a soft, almost unheard keen came from Takanuva's chest, his eyes softening. This was, as River would find in their travels, one of the few times Takanuva would express the pain within, homesickness. "Have you seen the river of colors yet?" he asked tearing his eyes away from Koro and 'starry sky' as well as the six brighter 'stars' that where up in the sky above ground.

Reacting like a Matoran, she moved to clamber up his frame, resting her head beside his heartlight as she embraced his chest, one hand going up to touch his mask. "Not yet." Her voice was muffled against the living metal. "Are you all right, Taka?"

He sucked in his breath at the feeling of her so close to the live crystal, automatically wrapping his arms around the Matoran sized human and smiled down at her, "I'll take you then." Though he said neither yes or no, there was a feeling of sorts pressing into the back of River's mind that Takanuva intended to feel better by doing this.

Smiling against his chest, careful not to touch the crystal from past experience, River murmured, "Okay. But Takanuva..." Looking up at his face, her own face showing the seriousness of her words, she stated, "You know that you can trust me, right? You know that if you need to talk about anything, I'm here to listen."

Supporting her with one forearm, the Toa brushed the backs of his claws against the side of her face, "Of course I can, but I also don't want you to have the same nightmares I do." Takanuva lifting River up to tap his mask to her lightly before boosting her to his shoulder and started for one of the doorways.

Holding on, she murmured, "You've heard some of my nightmares, both things that I've lived through, and things that I've dreamed, reliving them." Shuddering, she whispered, "I'm pretty sure that I'll understand."

Takanuva looked at her from the corner of his eye, humming softy. "Maybe, maybe not. But I'm trying to free you of yours, not add to." He smiled.

Shrugging, she rubbed at his head lightly. "Well, it might help me take my mind off of my own problems, but if you don't want to talk, I'm not gonna press ya to." She looked up at the 'stars' again, seeing the six 'Toa Stars' above them. "I'd love to meet _your_Toa-sibs someday."

"Maybe someday," Takanuva grinned, and then added, _"After_ its safe in my world._"_

"I understand," she replied, smiling and giving him a human kiss to his forehead. "So. Tell me about this river of colors."

"You saw those balls that are glowing blue, green and pink?" Takanuva asked, nodding in the way of a store house that Takua and Nuparu showed River earlier as they explained the village wide game that was like glow in the dark doge ball.

"Yes. It's part of a game that's played." She smiled, having seen a smaller game in action.

"The underground river of colors is where they harvest the substance that glows." Takanuva said, as much from his own memory as from what Toa Onua had said to him. He smiled, that lopsided thing that was almost a smirk, "Even without Toa Gali's great Kanohi, we can swim easily enough in the slow current."

"What's a slow current to you?" River asked, blinking and looking down at the Toa whom she had bonded with.

"Enough for Tahu to flounder around without moving while someone saves him." Takanuva was grinning again.

"You're _kidding_!" River laughed. "He can lavaboard better than anyone else, but the moment he touches water, he's helpless!"

"Pretty much," The light elemental laughed softly, "At least in my world." He turned down one of the opening of the massive underground cavern that hosed the earth village, though this passage was wide and smooth, carved with pictures and words, telling stories of the Matoran as well as Onua, and the new carvings of the earth Kora.

The tunnel opened into another caver, not nearly as big as the one with the Koro proper, but enough that many Matoran could come here, plus several of the Toa and all would be comfortable. The shape was almost like a distorted 'T' the middle was wide almost like a mini lake, with smaller tunnel like formation going to either side before vanishing as the water evidently seeped from and back into the ground.

There were no light stones here, for there was no need. The walls and even more so the water itself, on the bottom and sides of the half lake half stream like shape, was all glowing. Streaks of bright pink, blue and green wove in pointless patterns, illuminating the chamber and those Ga-Matoran who were spotting in the water. Splashing and teasing the few taller Onu-Matoran, the girls were partly trying to coax them in more than up to knees.

"This is the River of Colors." Takanuva grinned.

River stared around them in undisguised wonder. With a smile, she whispered, "It's gorgeous." But at the same time, she frowned and looked back at Takanuva. "Will that stuff hurt me if I get it on my skin?"

"The Kora seems to have no problem, and she looks human." Takanuva said with a bit of surprise, looking across the way at what at first looked like a petite young woman on the far, more rocky 'shore.'

The Kora was in her human disguise, probably five foot, Ga-Matoran height, and was dressed in what had been a cream colored leggings and sleeveless shirt, now tie-died with the glowing stuff. It also made her long black hair blue and green as she re-braided it.

"Oh." She stared at the 'human' on the far bank. "Which one is she?" That was certainly interesting. She hadn't thought that she would get to see the human disguises.

"That's Kora Kara," A closer Onu-Matoran said as Takanuva lifted and set down River on the soft, Matoran-made sand, "She's one of our guardians." He smiled in pride.

Riv steadied herself before taking her shoes off and sinking her toes into the warm sand with a look of delight upon her face. "I haven't met her yet. I've met Lee and Storm, though."

"Kara's more sensible, no offence to the lovely air Kora," The Matoran nodded wisely, only to yip as one of the girls got in the side of the head with a ball of water (looking like a clear water balloon), setting his mask ajar.

Takanuva laughed out right at both the Onu-Matoran mind set and the resulting mock screams as the male chased after the girl. "Some things never change."

Laughing at the spectacle, Riv looked up at her Toa companion. "So... I'm guessing that they're flirting with each other?"

"More or less." Takanuva grinned as he waded into the water, adding softly so River barely heard, "Macku and Hewkii are worse."

She blinked at the names, then chuckled and shook her head, taking off the layers of clothing to be standing in a basic bikini that had quickly taken the place of normal skivvies. Folding everything neatly and placing it somewhere that she hoped would be out of the way. River paused to unbraid her hair for the first dip, then walked into the water, sighing at the warmth and sinking down until only her eyes were above water.

A giggle from the other side of the chamber drifted over. The Kora motioned for River to come over as she moved down closer to the water, "Come over here?" She called over the half spazzing Matoran's water fight.

Takanuva sank underwater, making the water glow in a way that was fascinating to many as he did a quick inspection for any Rahi that, although couldn't harm Bionicle my take a nip at his friend's toes.

Swimming over to the Kora was no problem in the least. She had played in rivers faster than this as a child, then a teen, and this was much calmer than the river that ran behind her house on Earth. Ducking under the water and darting along, quick as an otter, River came up for air halfway across, dodging water-balls easily as she navigated her way around the Matoran. Surfacing by the Kora, she greeted her. "Hi."

"It's a bit safer over here," Kara smiled offering a hand to pull the girl up to join the Kora on her large rock. Up close one could see the Native American features, but there was a couple major differences that the Kora had to the real human. Where River's skin had a healthy pink-ish tinge, Kara's was distantly gray, and slightly harder. Her eyes though were like the Bionicle, green rings on a blue back drop and lighter blue center.

"From the cavorting locals?" River chuckled, watching the way that the Matoran played. "Is it always like this down here?"

"Not always, worse on a the rest days," Kara giggled, just like any young girl as she lightly kicked the water with her feet, "But with the Ga-Matoran it's always fun." she looked River up and down, still smiling but had a quiet-ness about her, yet a lingering hint in her eyes that gave away that look the Toa got with judging a possible threat. "It's been a long time since my sisters and I have seen a human, how are you holding up?"

"Fairly." River knew the look for what it was, and didn't try to hide anything from the Kora. "It's been an interesting trip, but Toa Takanuva has been helping me understand so much about your culture."

"It was easier for us Kora," Kara said, giving a sheepish look, "Though there were times that we've been baffled by both sides of the equation. And..." Her softly glowing gaze slid to where Takanuva was still under water, her voice taking on a slightly wondering tone, "The Toa of light...you are so lucky to have found him, even though he is not from our world, the Toa brother is _good_to see."

Grinning, River replied, "Well, _he_ found _me_. And nearly fell on me when we first met. But... even for a human... who never met anything of your kind before... he just has a way of bringing hope wherever he goes."

"Considering Toa in general are meant to protect," Kara started, "And the Toa of light is, or are, according to Turaga Whenua those who can challenge the Makuta on their own. And probably win." She looked back to River, smiling, "So I'm not too surprised you feel that way."

Smiling and watching the Toa, River sighed peacefully. "Mm." Looking up at the cavern that they were in, she whispered, "Everything on Mata Nui is so beautiful."

"Not all, but enough to make it worth fighting the Shadows." Kara hummed softly to herself, "Are you and the Toa brother staying for the Khi-ball game tomorrow?" She asked with bright joy in her eyes, tone and body, looking like she was younger than she really was. "It's village wide not like the little one earlier."

She paused and added, "You'll glow in the dark for almost an eight-day afterwards depending on how soaked you get."

"Sounds fun."


	11. Settling Down

Story Co-Authored by Omicron the IceQueen and Sinead Rivka

Love in the Light

Chapter Eleven:

Settling down

"You look like your trying to be a Ga-Matoran." Takanuva commented, using his claws to lightly lift up some of River's hair, that had been more or less died completely blue with a bits of green speckled on.

"Only without the armor?" Nuparu pitched in, wincing before he pulled off his Kanohi. The Onu-Matoran made a face, taking a few deep breaths as he took a moment to august to the feeling of having his mask off before scrubbing on the inside of the thing in the water. He moved quickly to get the worst of the 'paint' off it as well as his true bare face. Then the mask was back up, the Matoran fumbling a little as his hands trembled.

"Are you alright Nuparu?" River asked, for now ignoring to Toa of light's teasing as she picked up on the inventor's shivers.

"I will be," The Onu-Matoran assured as he gave the inside of his mask another scrub to be sure and then fitted his Kanohi back into place with a relieved sigh, a sigh that was echoed here and there by other Matoran giving their masks a scrub in the River of Colors along with the rest of their forms.

The now blue haired human didn't look convinced, "Are you sure?"

"The shaking is a normal reaction." Nuparu grinned up at River from where he was sitting in the water, "Just in case for some reason we don't notice our Kanohi is off."

"A Matoran can not only pass out but could possibly die without a Kanohi," Takanuva said as he paused scrubbing his armor, waiting to be sure the Matoran had stopped shaking and was back to cleaning himself as well. "It's a dependent symbiotic relationship. Toa have more endurance, but after a time even we can get exhausted without our masks."

So it wasn't a matter of choice as for if one wanted to wear a mask; it was necessity. "Oh." It boggled the mind, and she suddenly realized why Takanuva had moved quickly between masks before in her world.

"Guard members carry an extra Kanohi now," Nuparu said, splashing at River and grinning at her just as multi-colored-ness. "You're going to have a blue top for about an eight day, give or take."

Grinning, she replied, "Well, I always wanted to have blue hair when I was a kid." Spinning, hair flying out in all directions, she looked to Takanuva. "What do you think?"

"Red might have suited you better," Takanuva tilted his head, and smiled as he stood in the deeper water to give himself a shake, light shivering over his armor and in an somewhat unfair way, the semi-solid light was used to get the rest of the glowing substance off of Takanuva's body.

Grinning at that River began to tie her hair back in a tight braid. "That's what I figured you'd say. So where do we find red?" She flicked her fingers at him playfully, landing a spatter of blue upon his thigh.

"No red colored, bioluminescent aqua moss," The inventor shook his head, "Only thing red would probably burn you."

River shrugged and shook her head, tying her braid off. "Can't have everything, I guess."

"It's still not a bad color," Takanuva said as he came back over, scuffing Nuparu and River both, helping them out of the water. "Here you go...let's eat."

"You're as bad as Toa Tahu!" The Onu-Matoran laughed, "Good thing you and Onua went hunting, Toa Takanuva."

"Shame there's not many Lava Swimmers around here." The golden Toa said a bit sadly.

"Why's that?" River asked, using his arm for a climbing gym, getting her way up to his shoulder with a little help and comfortably draping herself there.

"Those are very good eating," Takanuva said shifting to accommodated the human, he touched her legs to make sure River didn't fall off his massive frame, "But they prefer the hottest climates. Such as Ta-Wahi and in the lava flows there. Actually it's their bones as well as exoskeletons are what the mechanics of Ta-Koro Bridge are made with, most all lava boards too."

"You do realize that I'm still an avid meat-eater, right?" River teased, swatting at the side of his mask playfully. She knew she had no hope of shifting it.

"Arrmuph." Takanuva gave a playful growl back, gently nudging the young woman with the side of his head as the Toa fallowed after Nuparu and Takua who just bounced over from his flirtations with the Ga-Matoran.

Giggling softly, River snuggled down over his head, basking in the gentle heat that the Toa of Light emanated. It wasn't as much as what Tahu gave off, but still there as a living elemental. The Toa lifted a hand to keep her steady as he ducked to keep from hitting his head on a low pitch. Back in the massive chamber that Onu-Koro was in, Takanuva paused to scan around.

His height let him spot the Turaga, Whenua was speaking softly to his Kora while trying not to wake the exhausted child in her arms. To the right Onua was sitting and glowing in the dark as much as everyone else, if not more so, and not minding the near pile of Matoran that glomped him as the earth spirit ate slowly.

Smiling and happily exhausted, River traced nonsensical lines along the edge of Takanuva's cheek, content to just be with him. For now. Her mind wandered ... and she wondered what sort of man Taka would have been if he were born human.

Probably like Takua, into everything and always wandering and wondering.

The mentioned Ta-Matoran was currently getting some food, fresh meat to be cooked as Nuparu came back with roots. He craned his neck back, grinning up at River as Takanuva crouched down by his home and workshop, "Come get some dinner Meka!"

She wasn't really hungry, and wasn't sure why. It could have been the physical exertion in the water, or that she'd had tons of fruit beforehand ... "Nuppie, I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling up to it right now."

"Okay..."

"We did come from Le-Koro," Takua pointed out, reaching over to pat his friend on the back, "And the Onu-Koro market, after. Heh. Don't worry_...Nuppie_, I'm sure Meka will try your root salid before she and Toa Takanuva leave!"

The black Matoran rolled his blue and green eyes at the new nick-name with an exasperated sound, reaching over himself to shove at the Story Keeper. Though not too hard as Takua did have the meat and Nuparu wasn't that mean. "The Ga-Gi can call me that, but not you Kholii-head."

Smiling from her perch, sleepy and comfortable, River murmured, "What about me? I'm not Ga-Gi..." She hid a yawn behind Takanuva's head. "I don't think we're going anywhere for a day or two, eh, Taka?"

"At least for a day," Takanuva assured, "Or the night since it's set in above now." The Toa estimated as he waited for the Matoran to head in to the inventers' home. Once sure they were safe in there, and resisting the want to peer in too see if the inside was the same as in Takanuva's world, but he stood up again. Reaching up to pull River off his shoulder, and into the cradle of the Toa's arms.

She curled closer to his heartlight with a sigh, not touching the sensitive, sacred object embedded within the Bionicle's chest. "I wish ..."

"Wish what?" The light elemental looked down on the way over to the closest Kini, blinking. "...River?" Did she fall asleep?

"I wish I was brave enough to tell you how much you already mean to me." She hid her face from his gaze, hand finding a place to curl onto his armor and hold onto him as if he was her lifeline.

Which ... he was.

"I think you did, partly," The Toa hummed softly as he found a place to sit, nearly in the same spot as earlier that day in the 'small' Kini. "But for words... you can do it when you're ready." Takanuva brushed the backs of his claws with his free hand down River's side in a reassuring gesture.

He had _no_ idea what that did to her self-control and for what her instincts were starting to demand. But ... he wasn't human. How could she be attracted to someone who wasn't human?

Very easily so it seemed.

Though if this situation wasn't confusing enough River had only just met Takanuva... what? Two or three days now, but time was different on the island of Mata Nui, the days and nights so much longer it screwed up the natural inner clock of the human. That two hour long game hadn't helped, River was just so... tired...

The woman fell asleep with her ear against Takanuva's armor, listening to the Bionicle rumble a soft purring sound.


	12. Sunrise

Story Co-Authored by Omicron the IceQueen and Sinead Rivka, this chapter is done mostly by Omicron

Love in the Light

Chapter Twelve:

Sunrise

Takua smiled, alternating his gaze from the Toa ahead of him to the data pad in hand, but mostly he kept returning his gaze back to the sight of the inadvertent cuddling going on beside him. It was to the point that Takua pulled out the pad to do a sketch of not only the sleeping pair but of Takanuva as well.

But mostly that of River and Napura passed out sleeping on the other half of Pewku's wide-shelled back.

It wasn't the first time someone had fallen asleep on the transport Rahi, weather she was moving or not. Takua himself had used his many-legged mount as a bed several times and trusted the loyal creature. Pewku herself didn't mind the friends of her Matoran riding or resting on her shell, for it was a different kind of pride from being able to haul ore. To know they trusted her in return, it made the Rahi very happy.

Pewku could easily carry more than the three she currently carried, and was sturdy enough that she wasn't off balance with the living weights on her shell moved when awake. Even with Nuparu being bigger and heavier than both Takua and River. The Onu-Matoran inventor was sprawled on his front and laying at an angle, head propped up on one arm with the other flung out so his fingers were loosely closed over the edge of the Rahi's shell. That way if he fell than the inventor would be awaken, hopefully with enough time to catch himself. River was partly on her back partly rolled to her side between Napura and Takua, and was close enough to have been heat-leach off of the black male before they came back up to the warmer surface world.

One of the Matoran had secured a new cousin that was being used as a pillow for the woman. In the night sometime River had been moved from Takanuva's arms to one of Napura's two spare sleeping mats. Then near the dawning time on the surface of the island she had been woken to stagger to Takua's Rahi, where she and Napura both fell asleep on the trip.

The Onu-Matoran was snoring softly by the time the group was in the tunnels, only able to do so because of the trust the people on the island had for the Toa, even a new one. Takua kept awake of course to see if he could get any more information out of Takanuva, shamelessly taking full advantage of the semi-alone time. Once on the surface, Takua had fallen quiet in what would appear at a random time to anyone that didn't know him as he started writing all that he had found out about the Toa of Light and his companion on a data pad.

Takanuva despite his amusement was also relived at the new silence and took the time to start trying to bask in the growing light of the dawn.

As the land shifted from the two hour span of gray light to true colors and warmth, Takua put Pewku on the path to Po-Koro before sitting down to sketch and add more notes onto his pad. The Ta-Matoran's gaze kept drifting up to Takanuva for a reference as the Toa scanned around, alert for danger to his charges in that ingrained way that was with all Toa. It wasn't the shimmer of living light that kept Takua's attention, no it was the elemental's mask.

The Avohkii.

The Kanohi of light was _real_. If this visitor from another dimension had it, then there was a chance it was in his world too. The Story Keeper in Takua shivered with delight, the thrill of promised adventure but more with a hope that he might have a notable destiny than being the recorder of those from others. Takua had overheard a snippet of conversation between Takanuva and the Toa Nuva of fire and air. They had been speaking an older dialect that Toa seemed to use now and again when they didn't want upset or give false hope or just to have a privet conversation with each other and not leave the sight of Matoran.

But Takua had spent so long with the Toa as well as the Kora of his world (not to mention Matoro who was a language master) that he knew more dilates of Bionicle than the average Matoran.

Takua knew that the Avohkii was found by the Chronicler in Takanuva's world. That bit of inadvertent information had planted a seed in the Takua. Long after Takanuva and River left it would never die as a little disguised Av-Matoran discovered his own truth of identity, and later his destiny that would drag him all the way to the planet his home moon orbited.

Yet that was a different story to tell at another time.

For now the Story Keeper was just Takua, and grinning as he finished his notes. Ready to launch into another set of questions he was distracted by the silence brought on by the lack of his friend's snoring. Napura rolled and sat up, reflexively grabbing River as he did so. With plenty or rest the human was woken by the motion and awkwardly sat up with some help and a well timed, helpful tug on the arm from Takua.

"G'mornin'..." River muttered around a yawn, the back of one hand to her mouth as there was too many new little bugs on this island to risk an uncovered yawn.

"Highgood greetings Meka!" Takua chipped, grinning as he mimicked not only the Le-Koro speech pattern but the accent as well before hugging the human.

Napura rolled his multi colored eyes, "You're as bad as Tamaru and Kren."

"Who?" River asked after a laugh and return hug, personally thinking that _that_ good morning wasn't bad at all. Even if getting a prompt hug first thing in the morning was new it was still a nice change from her formally 'normal' life. "Wait I know Kren, but who's the other?"

"Another Le-Matoran, he's a part of my company, like Napura." Takua started as he picked up River's bag that was resting on the Matoran's other side along with another pack to hand her. "Here."

"Thank you Takua." River said, gratefully digging into her back pack. She blinked in surprise as she found it fuller, with packets filled with dried jerky and some fruit, as well as another pouch filled with different plant matter that was crushed, mostly aromatic leaves...? Tea! Yet another that held the three types of bioluminescent moss in dried form, all it needed according to the symbols on the leather covering was water to soak in and then grow again.

"From my village," Napura said, "It's not a lot but Kora Kara thought that these things would help you in your travels with the Toa of light." He nodded to Takanuva who had stopped at the top of a dune. "You can get anything more that you need in Po-Koro."

"It's perfect, thank you Napura." The young woman sat up on her knees to lean over and kiss the side of the Onu-Matoran's Kanohi mask. When the taller male only blinked a few times in confusion at River's action, she remembered the difference in time to lean in a little more and rest her forehead against the Matoran's mask. River smiled as Napura instantly got it and hummed in that becoming adorable blush equivalent.

"You always get the attention." Takua said in a mock complaining way, pouting until he received a 'proper' Bionicle kiss as well. The Ta-Matoran grinned.

"You are," River paused to give the next word some more 'significance,' "A dork."

"A what?" Napura and Takua asked at the same time, as the human's translation stone wasn't able to come up with a comparable Bionicle terms so 'dork' came out in English.

"It means you're silly." River grinned, and looked up as the Onu-Matoran looped an arm around her shoulders and prodded his friend.

"Well we all know that, even if he's crosswired," Napura laughed softly at the protest he got from the smaller, blue Kanohi warring male, "We all love our Chronicler, and would have never known about some threats if it wasn't for Takua poking around every rock."

Takua took a pose, imitating Jaller back in Ta-Koro, "I am a professional snoop. Aaaand..." The Matoran trailed off motioning for the other two to remain quite as he nodded ahead of them, "This is one of the reasons why I love being the Story Keeper."

The sun finally emerged over the horizon, flooding the moon world and the island of Mata Nui with full light. The colors of the day world all but exploded into existence. It was in essence a beautiful sunrise over the semi-desert land around the group as well as the somewhat more distant rusty red and brown shades of Po-Wahi.

It was however, something else entirely that captured the attention of River and the two Matoran.

Takanuva had stopped so suddenly at the sunrise that Pewku might have ran into the backs of the Toa's legs. The Rahi mount scuttled back and away, backing up as the three tilted their heads back.

"What...?" River muttered, glancing at Takua as he placed a hand on River's arm.

The guardian held his arms up and out, the Toa's scythe loosely clasped in his left hand. Only trances of visible energy wisps were seen at first. It wasn't like the portal made by the Mask of Paths, very different in fact. Gold and silver, pale yellow to white wisps became larger like liquid crystal vanes in the air that bend and curled around Takanuva while the Toa tilted his head back and shifted to expose his heartlight to the sun.

Elemental energy _pulsed_ around him and in turn the two Matoran and human. It was raw light energy at that, normally dispensed evenly but as the Toa condensed it, causing the light to fracture and send a scattering of glitters and stray rainbows around, he was also absorbing it into his body.

Takanuva was recharging, rocking up onto the front of his feet as he embraced the elemental energy. If he had been lighter like Gali or Lewa, even Tahu, the Toa might have lifted off the ground as they could be supported with the energy. But Takanuva just had just too much mass to do that.

A low humming came from Takanuva while he did more than just bask in his element. That humming increased for a few moments and then his voice rose up, strong and deep as he began to sing, lifting his arms up above his head. When he lowered them it was only to bend his elbows and holding his right hand palm flat while still grasping his now glittering scythe in the other.

There was another _pulse_ of energy and all that was visible was pulled into the Toa as he thudded back down onto his heals. "_Much_ better." Takanuva sighed with pleased smile, his song before dropping back into a hum.

"Toa have to recharge if they're away from their element for a while." Takua said grinning as he had suspected this might happen. The Story Keeper never got tired of the sight of any Toa or Kora interacting with their element like this. Takua hugged himself and then seemed to relax in the sunlight as well.

River stared at her... _her_ Toa, then smiled and released the breath she had been holding in. She'd seen a partial recharge that first day that they had met, but this? This was _power_. The movement to her side caused her to look at Takua, and she hid a smile behind her hand. The Matoran really had no idea of his true heritage... but as she and he would find, Takua responded the way that all Av-Matoran did at sunrises.

Grinning, she launched herself up onto sun-warmed armor of the Toa's leg, scampering up a bit before she was pulled up the rest of the way by him. River moved to drape herself carefully over one golden shoulder. Pressing her forehead to Takanuva's cheekstrut, she murmured, "Well, good morning, Sunshine! We ready for today's grand adventure?"

Laughing, the Toa of Light threw his head back again and looked at the changing Wahi before them. "Absolutely! Onward!" And like the big lug that he was, he took off at a gallop, holding his human secure all the while. Pewku trilling as she scuttling into motion and picking up speed to try and keep up.


End file.
